


Pledge Allegiance

by Nellblazer



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 50s Household, Caregiver, Dark superhero, F/M, Forced Feminization, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Seduction, Threats of Violence, distressing scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/pseuds/Nellblazer
Summary: Billy Butcher is determined to take down Homelander and everything he loves. Coming across Homelander's secret house, he discovers that you may be there entirely against your will.*Please do not replicate my work anywhere else without my express permission*
Relationships: Billy Butcher/You, Billy Butcher/reader, Homelander/Reader, Homelander/You
Comments: 143
Kudos: 610





	1. To the Flag

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping, threats, strong language, drugging
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!  
> \- NB xx

When I think back to the reason I got here, I'm pretty sure I can pin it down to one ill-fated fashion choice.

The little fifties dress with the cherries that had been sat in my closet for months and which I, stupidly, decided to wear to work one day. It was swelteringly hot and I thought it would keep me cool in Vought's stuffy PR office, plus some days I just want to look nice, to step away from 'corporate bitch' chic.

It attracted entirely the wrong attention though.

When I got into Vought Tower, I had a few compliments which were appreciated but as I got up to the upper levels, I saw Homelander waiting in the office talking with Ashley. Whatever the conversation was, it wasn't good because Ashley looked like she was three seconds away from pissing herself then and there.

I sincerely hoped it wasn't about the summer camp project I'd been working on with her, sponsored by the Seven. An activity for every little hero, all based on the Seven's collective powers. I'd drawn up the designs myself.

As quietly as I could, I snuck into the office and hung up my coat before attempting to sit down with my drink but I'd been spotted.

Normally Homelander wouldn't stop his berating of an idea he didn't agree with so quickly but he fell silent and gave me that charming smile that peers down from every poster in the entire city.

“Well hello,” he grins. “Are you new here?”

“I've been here a year, sir.”

“Really?” he frowns in confusion. “Huh...have I not seen you around before?”

“I'm Ashley's assistant.”

“Forgive me,” he places a hand on that textured suit. “I'm terrible with faces. That is a lovely dress, by the way. Very...cheerful. I think we could do with some cheer right now. Some liberal nutjob forum is comparing the summer camp idea to the Hitler Youth. I mean, can you fucking believe that? We're trying to give kids skills like electronic engineering, marine conservationism and even having track lessons. You know what, maybe it is too high brow for America. Ashley, did you come up with it?”

“I....I, she did,” Ashley points at me, terrified as Homelander glances my way again.

“Kids don't have many practical skills these days, they're being forced into academic ones instead and the rate of electricians, plumbers-” I start nervously.

“They're declining,” he finishes, nodding. “I get that. America doesn't run without the lights on or our water flowing and some kids don't run at all and need to get in shape. It's very admirable what you've suggested. If you don't mind, I'll give it a personal touch when I'm promoting it in a couple of hours. Something about little heroes today becoming big heroes of the future and America was founded on the working labour class blah blah. I'm sure Republicans will eat it up.”

“Oh, oh sure,” I blink, amazed I was not being told off. “By all means, sir.”

“ _Sir_ ,” he chuckles warmly. “Please, call me John. I think we're close enough on this floor to dispense with the formalities.”

He gives me one last look before sweeping out, the cape billowing behind him. I, in turn, let out the breath I had no idea I'd been holding for so long.

“Oh my god,” Ashley rushes at me, hugging me tightly. “Oh my god, I thought he was gonna lose his shit then. You should wear this thing more often. It's like he couldn't bring himself to shout at you.”

“Yeah, maybe,” I separate and get back to my desk. “Or maybe he's not as scary as you think.”

“A literal superhero who can fry me with his laser eyes? Are you fucking kidding me?! Were you drinking this morning or something?” she seems so surprised I'm not as shaken up as she is.

“He's not going to use them on you. Chill. He seems like a nice guy when you get past the work stuff,” I take a sip of my, now cold, drink and wince. “Oh ugh, I waited too long to drink this. It's past the turning point.”

I left it on the desk whilst I went to get the promotional merch for the camps but when I came back, the cup had steam rising out of it.

“Did you just microwave my-” I'm about to ask Ashley but she's on the other side of the room with her head in the filing cabinet drawers.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a little waft of star-spangled fabric leaving the room again.

**

My second mistake, which got me to where I am, is bringing in homemade muffins for the Friday dress down day.

I'd not worn the cherry dress since but Homelander always gave me a genuinely happy greeting when he saw me in the corridors or if he was in the PR office. It seemed now I was on his radar, he remembered me just fine.

On the day I came up with the basket of muffins, the Seven were in their meeting room looking entirely frustrated. I caught Homelander's gaze as he looked up when I passed and he waved me in. For a second, I thought he was joking but after he did it again, I walked in and tried not to feel intimidated that I was surrounded by seven very powerful superheroes. Black Noir, in particular, always made me feel uneasy because he never took off the helmet and never spoke.

“Everyone, this is our PR lady,” Homelander introduces me. “We're having a bit of a crisis. I wonder if you could be our objective opinion?”

“Of course, sir,” I nod.

“John,” he corrects me smiling. “Take my chair whilst I recount our problem.”

“Are you sure?”

“Wouldn't do to have you standing there like it's a job interview,” he laughs softly as he's getting up. “That's not chivalrous.”

“Thank you. Oh, would you like a muffin? I made far too many at home so I brought the spares in today,” I offer him the basket as he comes up close to me.

“You made these?” he peers in and I nod. “God, you know that's so lovely of you. Not many people bake any more.”

He takes a muffin and I pass the basket around the rest of The Seven as I sit in Homelander's chair. I'm not quick enough to see under Black Noir's mask because his muffin is gone in the few seconds it takes me to look and see where I'm sitting.

“Oh fuck, that's so good!” The Deep moans from further along the table. “Are you married, because if not, would you like to be?”

“Deep, calm down,” Homelander warns with a grin before sampling his own muffin and his eyes flutter shut for just a moment, as if savouring the peace it gives him before he snaps back to reality, almost embarrassed he's surrounded by people. “So here's where we are. We were stopping a robbery yesterday and Maeve got a little excited with the suspect and...snapped his arm off by accident.”

“It _was_ an accident!” Maeve growls, her arms folded. “He startled me and I reacted! Don't sneak up on a superhero if you want to keep your fucking limbs intact!”

“Anyway,” Homelander forges on, ignoring her outburst. “Our issue is, someone filmed the whole thing and uploaded it about an hour ago to Youtube. Vought took it down but you know how the internet is these days. It's gone viral on other platforms. Now, Maeve is all for sticking to her guns, The Deep doesn't care either way, Starlight thinks we should own up to what happened and apologise, A-Train believes we lie and point the blame at the suspect, Translucent also thinks we should shift the blame and Black Noir....well he doesn't really give opinions much. As our PR Lady, what do you think is the best course of action?”

I shouldn't be so used to The Seven's accidents as I was but even superheroes make mistakes. I'd rarely seen them act out of malice. Maeve wouldn't hurt someone without a good reason.

“Show me the footage?” I ask.

And after I've seen the video, it becomes apparent what their get out is.

“He grabbed Maeve's chest. You work the sexual assault angle there,” I point out. “The public will be outraged he tried to grope a woman and really they might say he got off lightly.”

“Are you serious?!” Starlight pipes up. “That's so dishonest!”

“He really did grab her chest though and startle her,” I lean my chin on my hand. “It's there in black and white on the video.”

“See?” Maeve turns to the small blonde. “He had it coming.”

“You've been a big help, thank you,” Homelander does a little bow to me. “And thank you for the baked goods. I'll escort you back to the office.”

He leads me out before getting to the door of PR and stopping.

“I don't want to overstep but could I possibly have another muffin?” he says shyly. “They're incredibly good. Are they completely from scratch?”

“Yeah, my grandmother's recipe. By all means, take as many as you like. They're only going to go to waste otherwise,” I smile at him.

“You're too kind. Far too kind.”

He takes two muffins before leaving and I saw him going to speak to Stan Edgar, the CEO of Vought. Both of them gave me a glance before moving into The Seven's room again.

That was the point it should've clicked something was wrong.

**

When I came to Vought Tower the next morning, I'd put the cherry dress on again. It was another record breaking heatwave and even with the air conditioning, the heat prevailed through.

As I got to the PR office, Ashley was nowhere to be seen. Homelander was sitting in her chair, flicking through my scrapbook of promotional material ideas with interest.

“Morning John,” I put my bag down.

“Good morning,” he smiles widely at me. “Good mood today? You're wearing the dress again.”

“Reminds me of summer so I thought it'd be appropriate.”

“Speaking of summer, Voughbucks has this new cherry vanilla cola frappé that I thought you might like. I got one too but you know...”

He turns his cup to face me and I can see the name on his is 'Ho Lander'. Voughtbuck's employees were famous for messing up names.

He hands one to me and I take it with thanks, sipping through the straw and I'm pleasantly surprised at how nice it is. Homelander grins at my expression.

“Good, huh?” he muses. “I've been looking through your backburner ideas. Really impressive stuff. You know how the public thinks. The Americana section is just....that's exactly what we need right now. So much uncertainty and people want nostalgia to feel safe in. I think I know just the thing for the next big Homelander project.”

“And what's that?” I ask but I feel a little dizzy and sit on my desk.

“I need a wife. A wholly god honest wife,” Homelander sips his drink. “I need to live by the ideals I stand for.”

“I'm sure Stan Edgar could help you choose someone....someone....” my vision is swimming now. “I'm sorry, I don't know what's.....I feel...I feel like I'm gonna faint.”

I pitch forward onto the ground, cup spilling pink slush everywhere as the room revolves around me but Homelander's face is in the centre of it, leaning over me.

“Oh I've already found someone though,” his voice is thick and distorted through my haze as I finally pass out.

**

I wake up in soft floral sheets in an old fashioned bed.

Immediately I bolt upright, checking I'm clothed. Once I see I'm still wearing the cherry dress and my underwear appears undisturbed, I get out and try to find out where the hell I am.

The more rooms I try to look in, the more I appear to be in some kind of suburban home. It's all that kind of cosy kitsch décor with jewelled blues scattered throughout. I can't find anything identifying and it's scaring the shit out of me.

When I make it into the kitchen, Homelander is there sipping coffee.

“Afternoon,” he smiles.

“What happened?” I sit down, getting another dizzy spell. “Where am I?”

“You're home, sweetheart.”

“I....what?”

“Oh honey...” he says in a patronising tone. “You don't remember?”

“Remember what, John?”

He gestures to the dining room and my heart stops for a beat. There's a giant portrait of Homelander and I and I appear to be wearing a wedding dress. I'm even smiling.

Then I look down at my hands and see two rings that are new. One is an engagement ring with a large sapphire for a gemstone on a platinum band. The wedding ring is platinum too and studded with ruby chips. It looks tacky as fuck considering how expensive it must have been.

“I know it was very last minute but you did agree you just wanted to get home and start our new life together,” he pours me a glass of coffee.

“You...you drugged me?” I stammer. “You drugged me and made me marry you?”

“Yes I drugged you but you had a choice and you said yes. This was your idea, the American Dream. Now you get to live it with me.”

“This...this is too much. I can't....I need to go to my apartment,” I start backing away but he gets up, rounding the table so fast I barely see him and I'm pinned to the wall by my throat.

“You don't _have_ an apartment any more,” he hisses. “This is our home now and I'm afraid you can't leave without me. There are people who'd want to harm you, sweetheart. Mrs Homelander. What a target.”

“You can't keep me here!”

“Let's get one thing straight,” his voice drops into a growl. “I can do anything I fucking please. Who is really going to stop me?”

“Vought will!”

“Vought signed off on this, not that I need their permission. Face it honey, you're my wife now and you're not leaving this place.”

“John, don't do this. I-”

He holds me into his chest, so tight it hurts, “I know. I know. It'll take some adjusting but you'll get used to it soon. You might even come to like it. If not, well....a tragic hero is also as good as a married one. Remember you're not indispensable to me. So do what I say and everything will be just fine.”

He's petting my hair in a way that makes me want to be sick and I wish I'd listened to Ashley now. This man was outright dangerous and delusional.

“Now, why don't we go watch a movie together, _wife_ ,” he starts leading me to the couch that's in front of a huge flatscreen.

Only when I sit down, he drapes himself across my lap as he flicks something on that I'm not really paying attention to.

“Well show me some affection then, honey,” he makes a joke of it but when I don't move a muscle, his eyes start burning red. “ _I said_ show me some affection.”

And I jumped to it, smoothing his hair back and massaging his scalp as he moaned softly.

“Oh that's the spot,” he groans.

I sat there for hours not daring to stop, not daring to try to move, just soothing him as he curled like a child on me. I was glad he was turned away from me so he couldn't see the silent tears flowing down my cheeks.

**

“Butcher!” Mother's Milk yells into the underground hideout. “BUTCHER! You gotta see this, man!”

Billy rounded the corner, noting the urgency in the request. He felt grim, dirty and hadn't managed to change his clothes from the last stakeout mission, still smelling distinctly like the curry he'd fallen into trying to catch a supe in a Bangladeshi restaurant but he held off on the shower to see what his friend was shouting about.

“Look at this!” MM points to the screen before pausing to sniff. “Changing careers? Going to go into catering?”

“Look, fuck off and show me what you're bloody well squawking about,” Billy frowns before leaning down to see the computer screen. “Holy fuck balls...is that-”

“Homelander got himself a wife.”

“Well Jesus titty-fuckin' Christ,” Billy looks at the press picture of you. “What lunatic would marry that psychopathic cunt?”

“Another psychopath?” MM shrugs. “But she could be your in.”

“Or a target.”

“Dude, you'd seriously murder her?”

“She's shacked up with Homelander and he's not exactly me best mate, is he?”

“I don't think she knows what he's like.”

“More fool her then. Homelander took everything from me so I'll take everything from him. Find out everything you can about her and-”

“-Already on it,” MM hands over the documents. “Just be careful and don't do anything stupid without the rest of us.”

“Me? Stupid? Perish the thought,” Billy holds his hands out with a grin before taking the papers and going off to his room.

He finally showers and throws the stained shirt in the bin because who can afford good detergent when you're on the run?

With a jump and a bounce, he's on the bed, kicking off his towel to be stark bollock naked and looking at the print outs with your name, job, social media feed and anything else MM could find. It rankled him that such a nice looking girl like yourself was married to such a horrendous excuse for a human being as Homelander.

Nothing in your data dump suggested you were anything like what he imagined Homelander would be interested in. Then again, he never thought Homelander would be interested in his late wife either.

He lay back in the pillows looking at your social media pictures. Yeah it said you did PR for Vought but look at all these photos of you being a normal human. He'd always imagined Vought employees to be soulless cunts.

Who was Mrs Homelander at heart?

He'd find out soon enough. You had to be living somewhere not far from Vought Tower. He'd find you eventually and when he did, he'd get his revenge.


	2. For Which It Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your first night with Homelander before breaking some of his rules and Billy finds out more information about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was going to not update this before Kinktober but so many people messaged about there not being ANY The Boys x Reader fics out there so I'm dropping an unexpected chapter before my month's break.
> 
> Warnings: Threats of violence, non-con fingering, spanking, mentions of suicide/trauma (this is gonna be one dark fic for a while)
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> \- NB xx

The first night was probably the most dread I'd felt in a long time.

When Homelander had finally had enough of my ministrations, he sat up and smiled at me. I was thankful my tears had already dried up by now.

“Let's go to bed,” he took my hands and lifted me to my feet.

“I don't have anything to wear,” I blurt out.

“I already took care of that. Don't you worry,” he taps me on the nose. “My wife doesn't want for anything...whilst she's good to me that is. Do you understand?”

I nod but my mind is already conjuring images of having to have sex with this monster. What if he used more force than necessary? Could he kill me? Seriously injure me without meaning to?

I wanted to be sick but I swallowed the bile down and followed him into the bedroom I'd woken up in earlier. He goes to the white dresser drawers and opens the top one before getting out a soft looking nightdress that was quite old fashioned.

“For you,” he hands it over. “Toothbrush is in the bathroom. You don't come out in ten minutes, I'm coming in.”

When I get into the bathroom, there's no lock on the door but just the illusion of having a wall between me and him gives me the chance to breathe a little. I use the toilet, since I've not been able to move for hours and throw the nightdress on quickly. I don't want to get changed outside.

After cleaning my teeth, I take one long steadying breath and emerge. Homelander is sitting on the bed patiently in a PJ version of his uniform, blue with little cross hatch star patterns.

Does he ever take the mantle of Homelander off? Did he ever just not be fully clothed?

But then I realised if he ever _did_ take his clothes off, I probably wouldn't like where the scenario would be going so I pushed that thought out of my head.

“Well you look lovely,” he says genuinely before pulling the covers back. “Hop on in and I'll be right back.”

Every moment I could hear him getting ready, my fear was increasing. I didn't know if he expected to 'consummate' this marriage or not.

When he eventually emerges, he just gets in the bed to the side of me and kisses my forehead.

“Good night, honey,” he settles down in the pillows.

“Good night, John,” I say back, thinking he expects me to answer and given his little smirk, I was right.

He flips the lamp off and I'm now in pitch darkness. I don't know how I'm supposed to fall asleep like this. My mind keeps racing with possibilities for escape but they're all coming back to the same conclusion.

I have no hope.

I've seen Homelander take gun shots and walk away like it's nothing, I've seen him take stab wounds. I even saw him bat off a small bomb like it was a sparkler.

Nothing made this man bleed so I definitely couldn't kill him.

If I tried to escape, he could catch up to me in a matter of seconds if I somehow got out of the house. I'd have to wait until he left to do his usual job.

“Seem kinda tense there,” his voice makes me jump. “I get it, first time we've shared a bed. You'll get used to it. Don't overthink it.”

“Sorry,” I mumble.

“Apology accepted. Now, I like to be the little spoon,” he turns over onto his side. “Come on.”

My night gets even worse as I have to wrap my arms around my kidnapper and press my chest to his back. I'm just inhaling that Homelander branded shampoo with the sandalwood and cedar and I have to fight the mad urge to scream.

I can tell the point he falls asleep and I'm so despondent at realising he feels safe enough to do that because he knows I can't try anything.

I don't think I got hardly any sleep at all but I must have drifted because the next thing I knew, Homelander was breaking free and the room was a little brighter.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart,” his radiant grin is back in place. “Wow that was such a great night's sleep! My god, I should've done this a long time ago.”

He gets up, stretching his back before looking at me in the bed, “I'll wait for breakfast in the kitchen. There are clothes in that closet over there and...put on a little make-up. I like it when you wear some. There's bags by the vanity table. I just bought whatever the Sephora lady told me was good. I can always buy you something else if it isn't suitable.”

He walks to the bathroom and I try to unstick my numb arm before wandering to the closet and opening it with my working one. I just stare blankly at the contents within.

“Neat-o, huh?” Homelander presses a kiss to my cheek which I try not to flinch away from. “Now we can relive our first meeting every day. The Americana lifestyle.”

Every single fucking dress was fifties styled. There were absolutely no pants on the entire rack. He really expected me to dress up like a housewife every day?

“I think we'll put this one on today,” he selects a white dress with a lemon print. “Summery. Okay, well get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. Can't dilly dally, got a world to save, yadda yadda. We'll get our honeymoon weekend another time.”

The dress is forced into my hands and I'm shoved into the bathroom before I can say anything. It's not like I really _could_ say anything though.

My only option was to do what he said.

And so, fifteen minutes later, I emerged with a quick face of make-up on and the lemon dress. I felt ridiculous doing this but if it kept me alive...

“There she is,” he smiles at me, sipping coffee. “Don't you look beautiful, huh? Next time, I want the red lipstick though. Kinda sells the whole look. You won't forget, will you?”

“Of course not, John. I can go put some on now,” I gesture back.

“I'll let it slide today,” he takes another sip. “Now I like pancakes in the morning. I think that'll be easy for someone who bakes as well as you do.”

“Is that why you selected me?” I can't help but ask.

“Partly. You're smart, smart enough to realise co-operating is your best chance of survival. You're polite too. You're also highly fuckable. I'm amazed Translucent didn't already try to peek in on you or The Deep abuse his position. Really it's a miracle you're untouched by any of us this far in. A whole year and under the radar but that cherry dress, well...I knew you were the one for me then.”

I don't take in the words much, I just automatically look through the cabinets for ingredients before pulling them all out. I wish I'd never worn the stupid dress. I wish I'd never bought it.

Although hearing what Homelander said about The Seven, I wish I'd never taken a job at Vought full stop.

“Plus you recognised I was the authority in the room wherever we met. Bodes well for our marriage,” the creepy comments kept coming.

I was making pancakes all the while as he kept on. When I served him a generous amount and put toppings near him, I was surprised at the amount of whipped cream he ended up putting on the top, like an avalanche of snow along the plate.

“What?” he shrugs. “I don't have to care about my metabolism. You can have two and no more. Need to keep your figure good for upcoming press conferences.”

I didn't think I could manage _one_ with how nauseous the whole situation was making me but I got through it.

“There are delicious, thank you honey,” he reaches across the table and puts his hand over mine.

A fleeting thought goes through my head that he could clench down and break every bone in my fingers like this. I let out an involuntary whimper.

“No, no, no,” he says a little raspily. “Come on, you were doing so well. Don't spoil it.”

The grip on my hand is getting tighter and it's painful, so painful. I swallow back the cry I want to make and make a weak grin instead.

“There we go,” he lets up before devouring the rest of his plate. “You have a beautiful smile. Okay well that's about me ready for work. I'll go change and then we'll go over some ground rules.”

In the blink of an eye, he's back in front of me in the uniform, cape swishing as he comes to a dead stop in front of me.

“Don't even think of trying to get out, because you can't,” he lifts me to my feet so he can stare me directly in the eyes. “If you try, there's going to be some punishment for it. I expect, at six p.m that my dinner will be ready for me on the table. All the ingredients are in the kitchen already. I want dessert too. Got it?”

I just nod, not trust myself to speak. I'd just burst into tears if I did.

“Alright then. I'll be going but first, give me a kiss goodbye.”

I went for a kiss on his cheek but he just gave me such a disappointed glare. The exasperation was oozing from every pore.

“What am I, your nephew? An _actual_ kiss, from my wife, _thank you_ ,” his eyes start glowing red again.

Now was not the time to let disgust rule me. I leaned up and kissed him full on on the lips. I had expected not to get away with giving a peck but I hadn't expected him to full on make out with me. I could taste the sugar from the whipped cream on his lips.

“You're making it very hard to go do my job,” he pulls away eventually, eyes glittering. “And something else very hard too. I'll have to stand in the restroom for a while to calm down. Fuck....you have a grace period though. One week to adjust and then I'll be expecting more from you. How else are you gonna give me a kid, huh?”

“What?” my stomach falls away.

“That's good for PR right? A superhero family? Plus I just wanna see these get a _whole_ lot bigger for me,” he puts two hands on my chest, squeezing gently. “I don't anticipate it happening right away but who knows really. Superheroes have never had kids before...none that have been in the public eye at least. Maybe it'll happen on the first fuck.”

My legs started to collapse from under me and he caught me in his arms before whooshing me to the bed and setting me down.

“I know, a lot to adjust to,” he strokes a gloved hand over my cheek. “Take a couple of hours to rest and then you can clean the pots. But first, wiggle outta those panties, will you?”

“Why?”

“Because I said so. I don't need to have a reason, do I?” the tone is warning.

I remove them, the last personal thing I owned and he holds them tightly before taking a delicate sniff then shoving them into his uniform. I try not to feel revolted.

“You won't wear any panties in this house unless I ask you to. Understand?”

“Yes, John.”

“There's my good girl,” he pats my head patronisingly.

He walked out of the house and I heard the door shut. Several locks clicked into place from what I could hear.

I had thought I was getting off lightly with him not touching me last night but to know he had plans to knock me up as soon as possible? I couldn't cope with this.

I ran to the toilet and wretched my pathetic attempt at eating up. After shakily rinsing my mouth out, I decided I had to find an escape route. Even if Homelander killed me, maybe death would be the preferable option.

**

Billy blinked, his eyes stinging from the sheer amount of hours he'd spent trawling for any mention of where Homelander might be now.

Your apartment was apparently sold up already so that was a dead end. From hacking the postal service, it didn't appear as though you had any forwarding address either.

To get so close to a lead and have it be stonewalled in the same twenty four hours was infuriating.

“Fucking star-spangled cunt,” he growls as a picture of Homelander fills the screen.

“In a good mood, I see,” Hughie comes alongside him, sitting down.

“Look, no offence kid but I'm a little busy here,” Billy gives him a sideways glance.

Hughie meant well but he was a do-gooding pain in the arse. If this was going to be another lecture about burning the candle at both ends...

“I know, so I decided to help,” Hughie seems excited. “I asked Annie about the girl and she did some digging-”

“-Your supe girlfriend is spying for us, eh?”

“She's risking a lot here. You could be nicer about it,” Hughie frowns.

“I could be a lot a' things but I chose to be a grade A arsehole. Are you getting to the point or not?”

“Homelander moved out of his Vought approved apartment too. Annie says they both moved into a home in the suburbs. She broke into Stan Edgar's records and got the address.”

“And this _is_ Starlight we're talking about?” Billy's amazed. “Miss Televangelist broke into the CEO's records? Well...fuck me. I didn't think she had the stones for that.”

“Annie's not as meek as you think she is. Do you want the address or not?”

“Hand it over,” Billy swoops his legs down from the desk to sit up properly. “Alright you did good work. Cheers, Hughie.”

“No problem. Just promise me you won't go rushing into things.”

“I never make promises I can't keep.”

**

Every window was bolted shut, every door locked from the outside and could only be opened with a key, even the cellar had no discernable way out.

I ended up doing the stupid dishes just to calm myself down.

Was I really trapped here? Was the only way I was gonna get out by accompanying Homelander like his lap dog to events? A trophy wife?

What a pathetic existence. Even more pathetic to be his breeding social experiment.

I was going to have a full on meltdown and I could feel the hyper energy clawing at my muscles. The nervous foot tapping had already started.

I looked at one of the dining room chairs and then the window before running over and picking it up. If I could throw it through maybe?

But a voice crackled out from nowhere.

“I'd put that down if I were you.”

Startled, I dropped it where it landed on my foot. I could feel the bruise starting already.

“John?” I try to find where the source of the noise is coming from.

“I check in from time to time. I knew you might try something on the first day, you see. Now you're aware there are cameras and I can see you whenever I please. If you try anything else today, I'm going to have to discipline you. I hope you're going to get back to preparing for dinner later. Don't disappoint me again.”

And then I saw it, a tiny camera nestled in amongst the light fixture. I found one in every single room then...except the bathroom. Seems he had a sense of decency at least.

The bathroom window was far too small for me to crawl out of though.

With that crushing realisation, I trudged back into the kitchen and started planning the evening's meal like the good little housewife I was supposed to be.

**

Billy stopped on the road near the house.

He didn't park directly opposite but hung back a bit, using binoculars to spy through the windows. He couldn't see anything yet though.

After eating from his giant bag of Doritos for a while, he surmised that maybe both occupants were out. As much as he'd like to use that opportunity to have a snoop around the outside of the house, there were no doubt cameras in place.

He'd just have to come back another time.

Movement caught his eye though and he jammed the binoculars back in place. He saw you in the lemon dress come sit in the window perch near the front of the house. For being a new bride, you didn't look happy in the slightest.

The more he peered, the more it became apparent you were crying. You kept wiping your face clear at random intervals.

“Trouble in paradise already? Is it all stuffing down his crotch and he actually has a micropenis?” Billy smirks to himself but when he sees you break down into proper sobs, his smile falls away. “Oh no no no. What have you gotten yourself into, love?”

His mood was further darkened when you picked up the flower pot next to you and launched it hard somewhere into the house. This was not the behaviour of someone supposedly deeply in love but you could've just had a belter of an argument with Homelander.

Seeing you hide your head and curl up into a ball in the window was too much for him. He kept wondering if this is how Becca had reacted in those days when Homelander was preying on her, whether he missed signs like this that would've told him something was wrong before it all got too late to do anything.

He couldn't take looking at you any more and drove away, knowing he had to talk to MM about this. The plan couldn't be for him to charge headlong into danger. He'd done that enough for one lifetime and look where it'd gotten him.

A dead wife and his face splashed over the FBI's Most Wanted boards.

He'd actually have to be smart about this.

As he drove past the window, he briefly saw you look up and place your hand on the glass. Your eyes both met for the briefest second and Billy didn't like what he saw there.

But you were Homelander's wife. You should've known what you were signing up for.

Stupid fucking girl.

**

I watched the car go by and briefly wondered if I could try to call out to whoever was in it. I locked eyes with them but they looked away quickly and that was the end of that idea.

I had to come back down to reality hard and know that I had to clean up the mess of the plant pot that was scattered everywhere and cook dinner before Homelander got back. I'm sure he could've seen my outburst on the cameras but I didn't want to give him an excuse to hurt me by not clearing it up as well.

So I binned the ceramic shards, I binned the handfuls of earth and plant I had and I scrubbed and swept until it barely looked like anything had happened. Only a slight wet stain on the dark blue couch gave anything away but I couldn't do anything about that just now.

Six o'clock rolled around and I stood there in my dress with red lipstick on now and piping plates of food. An apple pie steamed on the side too.

Dead on time, Homelander opened the door and walked in. He stopped by the couch, staring at the wet mark that wasn't fully dry yet. His jaw was clenching and I knew I'd fucked up. I was waiting for the part where he'd laser my head off.

“I spent a lot of time picking the colour scheme and the furniture,” he starts quietly. “Our perfect little house. That plant was for you to care for to give you something to do during the day. Everything I've picked in here has been for your benefit and your comfort and _this_ is how you treat it?”

“I'm sorry, I was really upset,” I go straight for appeasing him. “I realised how childish I was being and cleaned it up right away.”

“I get it, it's a change but there's no reason to act like this,” he grabs me by the hair and sits down, dragging me over his lap. “But, since you did own up to the mistake, I won't punish you severely. I'm doing this because I love you, remember that.”

Love? How could he say love when he'd only noticed me for the last month or so?

The dress is flipped up over my waist, exposing my bare ass for him and he hums in appreciation.

“John, honey, please don't,” I beg, using the sweetest voice I can. “I've learned my lesson, I won't-”

His hand comes down and the words die in my throat as I whimper with the shock. I've no doubt he's not putting any strength into it but it still stung.

“I know you won't after I'm done. Only five but I'll be increasing the swing as I go,” his voice is low, rasped as he hits me again.

By the fifth, I think he's bruised the left cheek and I'm crying as quietly as I can.

“You won't do it again, will you?” Homelander prompts.

“N-N-No,” I stutter out.

“I hate doing this to you but it's necessary if we're going to get along,” he's taken his glove off to soothe the burning on my skin.

Hate....it's hardly something he hates if I can feel how hard he is, if I can feel his cock pressing into my stomach. He's getting off on controlling me.

His fingers skip along and down until they're going in between my legs and panic sets in then. I tense up, afraid to move and afraid to speak.

“Hey hey, I'm just...seeing what the goods are,” he explains as he parts my legs slightly to look. “Now _that_ is one pretty pussy. All for me, huh? What a lucky guy I am. How many men have been juuuuuuuust here?”

One finger dips into me and I'm ashamed that he's able to ease it in without issue. It's just a reaction, nothing more, I wasn't enjoying this at all.

“You know what? I don't wanna know,” he says before I can answer. “I don't think it's many. Such a tight little hole. I'm really gonna have to be careful with you I think.”

He starts lazily thrusting in and out before adding a second finger, “God I can't wait to see how this feels on my cock. Anyway, dinner's getting cold and I spy pie for dessert. My favourite, how did you know?”

He removes his hand and lets me upright but not completely setting me free.

“I just...I thought you might like it,” I compose myself.

“And I do. See? We're on a wavelength. Now, open up that mouth and clean my fingers,” he prods at my lips until I let him slip past. “Go on, use that tongue.”

I can't tell whether he's humiliating me or assessing if I suck cock well but it seems to give him some perverse thrill to feel me lick his fingers. I can feel him twitch underneath me.

“Very good, baby,” he coos, pressing deeper into my mouth with it. “I forgive you.”

After removing his fingers, he picks me up, carrying me to my place at the table where he seats me gallantly like some chivalrous gentleman. I note he pours me wine and only pours himself milk.

“Cheers,” he lifts his glass. “To the start of our married life together.”

I only half heartedly raise mine before throwing half of it back immediately. The alcohol was seeping into my system and dulling some of the ache in my ass cheek.

I looked over to my 'husband' with his butter wouldn't melt expression and resolved then and there that I'd fight to get out, even if I died doing it. There was no way I was going to be the perfect little wife to this monster and there was no way I was going to have his child.

I already knew the bathroom was unmonitored and that was a start.

Honestly, it was the only thing keeping me from stabbing this knife into my own throat right now, the thought that an escape was still possible.


	3. One Nation Under Homelander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys come up with a plan to infiltrate the house and Homelander’s patience is running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non-con fingering/sex/breathplay, threats, strong language, forced 50s household
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> A/N: Yes I’m very bad and totally procrastinating my original novel. Whoops.

Billy had been parking up outside the house for the past few days.

Once he'd figured out the times you were alone, he'd sit in his car and just watch you whenever you came to the windows. He didn't know why he was doing it. Oh sure, he told himself it was research, that he was building a profile of you but it became apparent that wasn't his true reason.

Why did you constantly look so sad?

Anytime he caught a glimpse of you, you had a face liked someone had shot your puppy. Sometimes you'd be crying again and he'd force himself to stay until you calmed down, like his presence actually had an effect from way out on the street. He even caught himself muttering like you could hear him.

“It's alright, love. Big bad Billy is gonna kill your cunt husband and then you can stop looking so mardy. Oh don't curl up, darling. I'll make it better.”

But the second he found himself imagining freeing you was the second he drove away. You chose this, you chose _Homelander_. He needed to remember that. He couldn't even be sure it was Homelander who was making you so upset.

You could just be one of those miserable birds in general.

When he got back to the hideout, Frenchie and MM were huddled together with schematics whilst Hughie was listening to his music again.

“Oi oi,” Billy strides in. “Got anything for me?”

“Only a way for you to get in,” Frenchie tosses a pile of clothing at him. “Hope you like flowers.”

“What?”

“He means you're gonna be the gardener,” MM supplies. “Homelander has a Vought employed gardener for the house who's entrusted to be in the back yard. Frenchie's had a look at the cameras on the house.”

“There are two blind spots,” Frenchie takes the blueprints and sets them on the table in front of Billy. “One is in the backyard and the other is by what I believe is the en-suite bathroom. Window is too tiny for someone as big as you but you could slip things through it if need be. Mainly the garden will be the focus point.”

“The sweeps I've done also suggest cameras _inside_ the house too so if you do this fucked up plan, Butcher. Don't go inside or at least disguise yourself,” MM gives him a reproachful look. “No turning up with the bullshit fluffed up hair, okay?”

“You love my hair,” Billy winks. “But I get your point. Hats it is. When is the next time they're scheduled to do the garden?”

“Day after tomorrow,” Frenchie looks at his scribbles. “They have a press conference about officially announcing the marriage tomorrow it seems. But, mon ami, do you have the first clue about how to maintain flowers?”

“How hard can it be?” Billy holds his hands out.

MM and Frenchie just stare at each other exasperatedly.

**

Homelander hadn't touched me inappropriately since that day.

I still had to kiss him goodbye every morning but I could bear that now, I was expecting it now. There were still times I thought he would lose control and just take what he wanted but he had some immense willpower. That I could be grateful for.

My plan to escape wasn't going well at all. After working out I was only allowed outside with Homelander, I realised I was limited to having my only solace be the bathroom.

I started putting a sign in the window that said 'HELP ME' but I didn't really think anything would come of it. Even if someone did see the sign, they'd just call the cops and that would eventually get back to Homelander when a patrol car turned up outside the door.

I took it down quickly and burned it in the oven. I'd have to be smarter about this.

Sometimes I just let the emotions overtake me, getting them out before Homelander would come back so I could be a little more composed during the tense evenings. I'd glance out of the window at that black car that always seemed to be parked nearby, where someone kept reading in the seat and imagine they'd come to help me.

More than likely it was a Vought security guard keeping a watch on the outside of the house but the fantasy kept me going.

When the next morning rolled around, it was the first time Homelander had broken the routine. He made breakfast for me. It was terrible, the pancakes lumpy and charred but I didn't dare criticise.

“What's the occasion, John?” I put the cheerful mask back on.

“Today we're going to have our first public outing,” his eyes sparkle with glee. “A press conference in front of Vought Tower. Now I hope you'll be pleasant. You've behaved very well the past couple of days.”

“I wouldn't want to humiliate you, John.”

“Good,” he drinks directly from the milk carton and I resist the urge to gag. “Now I think we'll go pick something special to wear today. Follow me.”

I think that he's just going to choose today's dress but he actually opens the lingerie drawer and fishes out the long basque with the suspenders from the back of it and some stockings. I can see from the way it holds form in his hands that it's steel boned and my stomach just lurches at the thought of wearing it.

“It'll make the dress look better,” he sees the apprehension on my face. “Take off the nightgown. You'll need help with this one.”

“But I'm not wearing anything under it,” I blurt out, caught off guard.

“ _And?_ You're my wife. You think I'm not going to see you naked soon enough? Just take the thing off or I'll be doing it for you and I won't be as gentle.”

The threat in his voice was enough to frighten the fight out of me. I knew this day had been coming but it didn't mean I was any more prepared for it.

I just pulled it off in one quick swoop to get it over with and turned around, waiting for him to put the stupid lingerie on me. The longer he was taking to approach me, the more anxious I felt.

“I am one lucky son of a gun,” he chuckles to himself before instructing you. “Arms up, that's it. Adjust yourself before I start on the lacing.”

He was merciless with how tight he drew the corset section in. With every yank, I kept letting out gasps as my air supply was crushed out of me.

“I'll faint if you make it any tighter,” I have to give in, panting like I'd run a marathon.

“You'll get used to it with time,” he ties it off. “And you'll be able to go smaller with it. I hear it's all practice. Foot up on the vanity stool.”

And he even puts my stockings on for me, rolling them up whilst also manhandling my calves and my thighs as he clips them into place. The bulge in his slacks was obvious as he set my foot down and then planted me in front of the mirror.

“Do your hair and make up. I want it really over the top today. I want every fucking male in America to want to fuck you hard but knowing that you belong to me,” he growls in my ear.

Being watched whilst doing this was unnerving and my hand wouldn't stop shaking. I just do a pastiche of every pin up I've ever seen and that seems to mollify him. He keeps skirting his gloved hand over my shoulders.

“Now be a good girl and stand up for me,” he says in my ear. “I want to see the full effect.”

So I present myself like a fucking gift to him, uncomfortable in every sense of the term and wishing he would at least give me some panties. This was so exposing.

“You have no idea how much I wanna just....” his gaze narrows to something more animalistic. “But not right now. You've been very well behaved for me so I'll be behaved for you. I'll cut you a deal. You make sure this press conference goes well and I'll let you use the garden.”

“Really?” hope bubbles in my chest.

“The fence is electrified before you get any ideas,” he cuts in quickly. “But you can be outside if you sell our marriage to the world....and for consummating this thing. It's time.”

Sex for the illusion of some freedom? As much as I would dearly like to spit in his face for such an insulting deal, I knew I had to do it.

He'd been more patient than I expected him to be but eventually the lust would win out and whatever happened would not happen on my terms and it would not get me any advantages if I tried to swerve out of doing it. Just being able to see the outside world might be able to inspire an escape plan if I figured out my surroundings properly.

“Okay, John. Why don't you pick a nice dress for me so I can be pretty for you?” I smile.

I want to hurl even hearing myself say it but I needed to get him on side for now. I'd play along until an opportunity arose.

A happy Homelander was a Homelander that didn't break every bone in my body to keep me compliant.

“You're always pretty to me,” he takes the bait. “I want you to put on the cherry dress. It's our story after all. I want to share it. Will you do that?”

“Of course.”

Fifteen minutes later I'm walking out of the house for the first time in a week and getting in the Vought limo. Homelander could've flown us both but I'd be a windswept wreck by the time we reached the Tower.

“Oh my god that's so many people,” I can't help but say as we pull up outside.

The plaza is crawling with paparazzi, fans and gawkers. The second the limo stops it's just hordes of people pressing towards the podium and jostling for the best spot.

“Pathetic, isn't it?” Homelander looks out of the tinted windows too. “But they love me and they'll love you if you behave for me. We'll be America's golden couple. How about that?”

“I get stage fright,” I can feel my lungs constricting at the swarm before me.

“Oh I know a cure for that,” he leans over and unbuckles my seatbelt before yanking me into his lap.

“What are you doing?!”

“What am I doing? I'm going to make you cum in the middle of all of this and then you won't be so embarrassed any more. Much better than the 'imagine them naked' schtick.'

“But they'll see!”

“We can see out, they can't see in,” his fingers are delving under the dress and skating across my bare folds, rubbing softly. “So sit still and enjoy this.”

“John please, I can't-” I try to squirm away but his other hand grips the back of my neck and squeezes.

“'Can't' is a word I don't like hearing,” his eyes darken. “It's always one step forward, two steps back with you, isn't it? I'm giving you pleasure here. Be grateful.”

I couldn't do anything. The hand holding me in place only had to twitch and I was a goner. The only saving grace I had was escaping into myself, to think back to my fantasy of the guy in the black car outside the house where he'd rescue me. I imagined a handsome saviour who was celebrating my escape with me rather than the abhorrent man I was straddling.

I could even block out Homelander's voice, just laser focusing on the way my body was feeling and dissociating completely.

Eventually his hand left my neck and slipped under the dress as well, leather robed fingers pushing into me as I kept my eyes firmly shut and my mind elsewhere. The ripples were building, the tension knotting and I started to grind back against his hands, seeking release on my own terms.

When I came, I lost control for a moment, clutching onto Homelander's eagle shoulder pads and choking out a moan. I heard him chuckle in response.

“Now was that so bad?” he removes his hands. “See what I have to offer? It's not just security and wealth. Get off my lap for a moment, sweetheart, I need to calm the old boy down before we go out.”

I slide off into the seat next to him as he pushes his groin uncomfortably and we wait in silence for a few moments as I pat my hair down and readjust myself. Finally he seems to be losing his erection.

“Still scared?” he asks, one hand on the door.

When I thought about it, no I wasn't. I was more afraid that Homelander would ask more of me right now. I just shake my head in response.

“Wonderful. You know, it's given you a nice glow too. Come along, Mrs Homelander.”

And he pulls me out into a herd of flashing lights, a wall of sound and into the eyes of the world.

**

“She's pretty,” Hughie remarks as they watch the press conference on the news.

“Man, she looks like a Stepford wife,” MM looks at the young kid with bemusement. “Bet she is. Maybe she's a robot secretly.”

“AI is not that advanced,” Frenchie muses.

“I'm joking,” MM rolls his eyes. “She's probably one of those church going Hallelujah types. She'll be popping out baby Homelanders soon enough.”

“Well I'd best put a stop to that before that happens. Ain't gonna be having baby supes flying about on my watch,” Billy frowns, watching your mannerisms as you delivered a pre-scripted speech.

“Why does she look so...ruffled?” Hughie leans forward. “Don't they have teams for making all the Seven and Co. look perfect?”

“You really are precious,” Billy cuffs him on the back of the head. “They fucked just before they got there, obviously.”

Kimiko, who up until now had been still, turned to Billy and shook her head violently before making some aggressive hand gestures and pointing at Homelander. Billy just looked to Frenchie for help but was only met with a shrug.

“I'm sorry, mon coeur. I do not understand,” Frenchie says softly.

Kimiko looks frustrated before crawling to the TV and pointing at you before pointing at Homelander then turning to sign some more. When nobody made any indication of comprehension, she just gave up.

What Billy _did_ notice was that she placed her hand on the screen over your figure and there was a look of terrible pity there. Frenchie just gave him an odd glance as they tried to figure out what Kimiko was trying to tell them.

In a flurry, she got up before racing to the table where the gardener's outfit sat and she grabbed it before thrusting it into Billy's arms. He just sat there, bewildered as she kept pushing it onto him and then pointing at you.

“I think she wants you to go to the house, mon ami,” Frenchie stands up, gently steering Kimiko away. “Perhaps there is something we're not getting about this marriage.”

Billy didn't see what though. Sure you were pretty weepy whenever he saw you but he just looked up at the TV to see you plant a big kiss on Homelander and you were smiling when you resurfaced.

“Fine, I'll go tomorrow for definite,” Billy looks at Kimiko who gives him a firm nod of approval. “But if I end up walking in on Homelander shagging this vintage bint, I'm not gonna be happy, alright?”

“Fuck off, Butcher. You'd stick around long enough to catch the fireworks before leaving and you know it,” MM throws a candy bar at him. “Pervert.”

“If I wanted to watch a live show, I wouldn't seek out Homelander. I'd go ask your mum instead because at least she'd give me cookies afterwards,” Billy frowns.

“Talk about my mom again and I'll find that Homelander parody porn and make sure you watch it,” MM warns. “Let's make a plan, okay?”

**

Getting back in the limo felt like a safe haven and I was almost glad to be going back to the house, as sick as it sounds.

I hated standing up in front of that many people and faking being in love was exhausting. I think my 'husband' knew that because he let me be silent the whole journey back.

“You did really well. I'm impressed,” Homelander lets us back in and locks the door again. “The story about the Voughtbuck's frappé being the first time you fell for me? Damn, that was genius and the little touches about going every day to see what misspellings we'd get too...wow, so believable. You're really good at your job. Why the fuck was Ashley ever in charge?”

“I liked to stay behind the scenes mainly,” I take the heels off, relishing my feet being flat on the ground.

“Not any more. Now everyone knows you're mine. I had a look at the ratings and the forums and they fucking _love_ you. I'm up seven points already. Aren't you happy? Your plan worked!”

“I'm glad for you John,” I stand against the wall to try to lessen the pressure of the basque, not giving two shits about his popularity rating. “May I change?”

“Out of the dress, yes,” he takes my hand, leading me to the bedroom. “Let me help.”

I know what's coming the second he lingers on the zip, when I can feel his breathing become laboured on my neck. I'd already crawled into my head once today and I'd have to do it again now.

“Bend over,” Homelander rasps.

I do as he says, gripping the vanity table and avoiding my own gaze in the mirror. I hear him rustling behind me before he snaps one of the suspenders against my ass just to hear me yelp.

“Tell me if I get carried away. I don't want to do damage control,” he says as I feel his cock sliding against me.

If anything was going to make me feel more tense it was that. The fear he could accidentally break me whilst doing this.

I could feel every torturous inch of him as he invaded my body and in a twisted way, I was thankful for the orgasm earlier because it made it that little bit easier to bear him. The urge to move away was so strong but I channelled it into the white knuckle grip on the table.

“Fuck, you _are_ tight,” he groans. “Oh I wish I'd noticed you sooner.”

Again I tuned him out, bringing back my little fantasy but that was quickly interrupted by him playing with the lacing of the corset. For one small moment I thought he was going to let me out of it but he just starts tightening it even more.

“Please don't,” I gasp.

“I love seeing that waist and your tits just look fucking beautiful like this,” he ignores me, yanking it tighter, treating it like reins on a horse to keep me still for him.

That dizzy feeling was starting, the prickling of sweat and the cold flush as my vision tunnelled and I was very sure he was going to make me pass out and keep going. I could feel my body sagging more and more.

He doesn't last long and if I wasn't being crushed, I would've found it amusing how little time he took to blow his load. That boded well for having to suffer this in the future. At least it wouldn't be a long ordeal.

“John, I'm going to...” I fall forward and he rips the lacing out so my breath comes back in one great rush.

“Whoops, sorry,” he laughs casually. “Got overexcited. You took a real pounding there, honey. Let's get you cleaned up.”

The soft caring way he undressed me after that, the fact he ran me a bath and gently wiped me clear...I didn't know what to make of it. Even when he was towelling me off and dressing me, giving me some panties at last, he kept showering me in compliments.

Was this straight out of the Stockholm Syndrome kidnapper's textbook or was he genuinely that delusional that he thought this was normal behaviour? Either way I wouldn't fall for deception and nor would I let my guard down.

I was still the prisoner and plaything of the most dangerous man on the planet and I should always remember that.

When we get in bed that evening, he lays his head on my chest, nestled in between my breasts and just sighs contentedly, “You can go out in the garden tomorrow. If the gardener comes, you tell him nothing about this arrangement. Press conference rules. Am I understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good because if you try anything stupid tomorrow, you know what the consequences will be. I'm placing a lot of trust in you. Don't break it.”

“I won't.”

“There's my girl,” he grins and curls further into me. “We're going to be just so happy together.”

Delusional then. Seemed he genuinely believed I'd fall into the role of wife and forget the circumstances.

“Tell me you love me and tell me good night,” he orders.

I'm glad it's dark so he can't see the dead expression in my eyes, “Good night, John. I love you.”

“Naww,” he pats my cheek. “I love you too honey. Sleep well.”

I don't see how I possibly could with this man clinging to me, draping himself all over me but it does happen and it scares me how I'm getting used to him doing this.

I don't want to get used to anything he does.

**

After some research and a pep talk from the lads, Billy is outside the house in a van with some gardener's poncy logo on the side and the ludicrously fitted uniform on that showed off his chest and arse in a very awkward way.

Starlight had managed to smuggle the garden key to Hughie who passed it on so he let himself into the backyard with the tool box. For a supe, Starlight was alright....not that he'd ever tell Hughie that.

He was surprised to find you on a sun lounger a few feet away, another one of those vintage dresses on and a hat to shield your face from the burning sun above. His own cap was pulled down, obscuring his face and he'd made the sacrifice to neaten up the beard a little so he looked less like a drifter.

What he did find immensely interesting was the sheet of paper with rambling scribbles all over it which he got a good look at before you noticed his presence and hid it as covertly as you could. The words made his blood run cold.

_'I'm not your wife, you star-spangled rapist. I'll kill you when you least expect it. I'll bash your head in with a fucking pie tin. You can't force me into this. I'll never give up. I'll get free. I'll get free, you two pump fuck. I'm not your fucking barbie doll to play dress up with. I'm not your sex toy to get off on. I WILL GET FREE.'_

“Lovely morning, isn't it?” you remark casually, bringing him back down to earth.

“Stunning,” he smiles at you. “And the weather ain't half bad either.”

You laugh but quickly stifle it, like you're afraid to express the emotion. What the fuck was happening here? Is this what Kimiko was trying to say? That something was off about the Homelander household?

“Excuse me, darling. Got some work to do,” he tips the cap before dithering at the nearest rosebush and trying to look like he knew what he was doing.

He watched you out of the corner of his eye walk into the house, open the oven door and shove the paper in there, burning it on the back gas fire. That kind of behaviour was definitely not normal. You also walked a weird route, like you were hyper aware of the cameras in there. Maybe you were.

“You know those ones aren't dead yet, right? You don't need to cut off the heads,” you point out the rosebush that he was just hacking away at.

“Got distracted,” he tries for charming. “Apologies.”

“Just save me something pretty to look at.”

Fuck, the way you said that was so sad that Billy genuinely wanted to stand up and take your hand to squeeze it. The theory was coming into his head that maybe Kimiko was trying to point out this marriage was not particularly consensual. It would explain why you cried so much when Homelander was gone and had mini fits of anger. It definitely would explain the writing too.

To test his theory, he went into full on flirtatious mode and threw out so many cheesy pick up lines it was a wonder you didn't belt him across the face for being forward. Instead you seemed quite receptive of the attention.

“You baking in there? I like a good pie,” Billy winks, spotting the lattice covered dessert waiting to be baked on the kitchen counter.

“I bet you do,” you raise an eyebrow. “Let me guess, cherry?”

“Well aren't you a wicked little thing?” he laughs, not expecting flirtation back and certainly not expecting quick wit. “And what if I do like cherry pie? Would you bake one for me? Would you let me taste it?”

“I think you'd find it too sharp for your palate.”

It was at that point Billy realised he was enjoying the back and forth far too much. He needed to remember there was a goal here and it wasn't to get in your knickers...well...maybe the plan had been that in the first draft to be fair but for different reasons.

“Is it too sharp for your husband's?” he says and watches your face drop immediately, worrying him that his idea may be correct.

All of the personality just bled out of your features and it was horrifying to watch the robotic motion of the fake smile replace the authentic smirk you'd had a few moments earlier.

“He finds it just right,” you parrot mechanically.

Here was the woman on the TV at the press conference, all plastic expressions and rehearsed lines. Billy was about ninety-two percent sure he'd actually seen the real you before he mentioned Homelander. He was also sure you were scared from the way you were picking at your nails in an obsessive kind of way.

“Bully for him then, I like a woman who's a challenge,” he brings the conversation back to a more comfortable ground for you. “My late wife used to be a proper little terror and would run right over me if I wasn't careful. Kept me on me toes.”

“I'm sorry,” you offer genuinely.

“Happened a long time ago, love. Don't be sorry. You remind me a little of her. Sorry for the flirting, shan't happen again,” he goes back to mowing the grass now, a task he can't fuck up easily.

He'd overshared just now, given away truthful confessions and wasn't sure if it was the right approach but when you came up to him with lemonade after ten minutes of him sweating his arse off in the uncomfortable jumpsuit, he knew a bond was forming, for better or worse.

He'd gotten his in.

“What's your name?” you hand the glass over. “Hardly going to call you 'the gardener' every time you're here.”

“William,” he replies without thinking before mentally cursing.

“Is Will okay or do you like William?”

“William, darling, I ain't a fifteen year old kid glued to his games console,” he jokes.

“William it is,” you smile, hovering like you want to say something before just going back to the lounger.

He liked the way you said it. Liked it even more when the wind picked up and he got a cheeky look at your underwear as the skirt flipped up a little. Maybe MM was right and he was a bit of a pervert these days.

When he had done everything he feasibly could, he packed his equipment up before coming over to you.

“I'll be back soon. The hydrangea need a bit of a going over. Need to keep an eye on it. Gotta make sure this yard is beautiful,” he makes up some bullshit.

“Then I will see you soon, William,” you hold out your hand and he shakes it. “Thanks for stopping by.”

“My pleasure,” he cracks a lopsided grin before hauling the equipment out of the yard, locking the gate behind him and getting back in his van.

Once in, he calls the lads, “Oi oi, contact with Mrs Homelander made. Listen, is Hughie there? Hi kid. I need a favour. Your supe missus, Starlight, I need her to find everything she can on this girl. I want to know when exactly this relationship with Homelander began.”

“What's wrong? You don't sound happy, Butcher,” MM cuts in.

“I...I just have a theory. Indulge me here.”

“I can ask her tonight,” Hughie pipes up.

“Thanks, you're a diamond. I'm heading back now,” Billy starts the van before driving past the house.

He takes one look in the window as he passes but you must still be out in the garden.

The more he was thinking about it, the more it was making his blood boil. He remembered that same plastic smile from Becca when Homelander was sniffing around her too. It was the look that said she wasn't alright in the slightest.

He really was going to have to learn how to actually maintain a garden because he'd need as many excuses as he could get if his belief was founded. If it turned out you were a prisoner, he vowed to get you out of there come hell or highwater.

He wouldn't have another Becca on his hands. No more girls were going to fall foul of this star-spangled cunt on his watch.

Especially girls that flirted as well as you could.


	4. The Dawn's Early Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys turn to Starlight to get information on you and Homelander puts you more under the thumb than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A few non-con scenes (oral, penetration), threats, strong language, trauma reactions, forced 50s household
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)
> 
> A/N: Yeah I have no self control with not writing these chapters at the moment. More dark themes in this chapter so please read the warnings

Most of the evening I was distracted.

I went on automatic mode as Homelander ate his food and listened without really listening to his whining about Stan Edgar not letting him say his own speech at the upcoming SevenCon. I just nodded and threw out 'yes' or 'uh huh' when it seemed like he'd paused for feedback.

In truth, I hadn't been able to get the gardener out of my head since he'd visited.

Strange for a man like that to be a gardener, stranger still the British accent which was so out of place in the suburbs, even stranger than that...I felt like I'd seen him once before but couldn't place him. I kept replaying the interaction over and over and the flirting I'd done without meaning to.

I would have to be so careful in the future just in case William turned out to be a test of loyalty by Homelander or if he'd snitch on me for playing along. I didn't want to think that was the case but I couldn't be stupid about it.

Trust no one.

But fuck...for that one hour it was the closest I'd been to my true self in a week. Truth be told as well, William held that roguish charm. He was most definitely the bad boy that a mother would warn her daughter against but that didn't mean I could switch off the interest.

I just kept the attraction buried, filing it away under 'That's a nice thought but it'll never happen'.

“-and I really don't know what he's fucking playing at,” Homelander continues, picking at the pie and ice cream. “That's _my_ face on the billboards. People know when I'm spouting corporate bullshit. They can sense it. I need to give it personal flair.”

“I think you should,” I finally tune back in. “You're the strongest person on the planet and you've been doing this your whole life. You know what the right thing to say is. Ashley and I have rarely had to fix anything you've said in the press, whereas The Deep? That was like running after a child having a tantrum. You're the leader of The Seven, John. Stand your ground.”

Stroking Homelander's ego was a risky move but it'd been my job to build people up in the right way. I could see by the way his eyes sparkled briefly that he appeared to be touched and it was the softest emotion I'd ever seen on this monster's face.

“You know, it's just so nice to have a wife who supports me,” he smiles briefly. “Let me do something nice for you.”

“Like what?”

In a flash, he's moved around the table, picked me up and dropped me on the couch where my head spins with the sudden rush. He's kneeling in front of me, pushing the dress up and peeling my panties away and I think he means to have sex again.

I can say I was honestly shocked when he moved his head in between my legs and started lapping at my core. I'd really taken him to be inherently selfish, only doling out pleasure to beget his own down the line.

He lets out a pornographic moan as his tongue dips into me, encouraging the burgeoning wetness and then swirling up around the little bud. I twitch, not expecting the jolt and with an inhuman stamina, he starts to flick up and down.

No regular guy could ever keep up this speed and pace.

It's so overwhelming, so much of an assault on my senses that he has to pin me in place with his hands so I don't writhe away and I'm trapped, just taking the pleasure and scrabbling at the cushioned back of the couch. I can feel the orgasm already rising and with a stuttered cry, I clamp my thighs tightly around his face to ride out the wave.

In my mind's eye, there was dark hair when I looked down in between my legs, not blond. I was so caught up in the daydream, I didn't even care that Homelander pulled down the pants of his uniform and roughly stuffed himself into me.

As awful as it was to latch onto someone I'd known less than half a day, these escapes into my own imagination were the only thing to keep me sane as Homelander pounded away, wrapping my legs around him. It was the only thing that would make it believable that I wanted Homelander, no fake moans and no crying.

I focused on the image of William I remembered; the tight green jumpsuit, the patch of chest hair peeking through the collar of it, the beard that looked like it would be soft to run my hands over.

“Oh my fucking god, you are perfect,” Homelander's voice cuts through and I briefly snap out of the daze to note I'm bucking back against him, pushing him deeper. “Yes, you are fucking _mine_.”

And he cums soon after, stuttered gasps as he does a few more thrusts before coming to a stop. He surprises me by pulling me into an embrace and stroking my back.

“I really wish I'd found you sooner.”

God, it almost sounds loving. I truly wish I could push him away and scrub myself clean immediately but I can't. I have to just remain there, with him still in me, holding me tightly and saying the sappiest shit he can.

**

“Annie's here,” Hughie calls Billy who's outside the house again doing his daily watch.

“Alright lad, I'm coming,” he hangs up.

He starts driving past when he sees you in the window scribbling on paper again. He almost parks the car just to come into the garden, knowing what you'd written the last time but he forces himself to carry on. Starlight's information was more pressing.

When he got back, she was sat there in normal clothes, the ridiculous curly wig they made her wear for The Seven abandoned in favour of her natural shorter hair. Hughie was trying his best moves and it was endearing to watch but fucking hell the boy was awkward.

“Starlight,” Billy nods.

“Butcher,” she nods back. “Wanna tell me why I'm getting this research? I looked like a fangirl trying to ask around.”

“Because I got reason to believe Homelander's missus ain't a happy and willing bride.”

“Right...I honestly thought they were together in secret because she brought in muffins for him and they'd talk every time they saw each other,” Annie starts, sitting on the desk. “But then I asked around and no one could tell me anything about them. I asked Ashley, the PR manager and the first time they ever interacted properly was around three weeks ago.”

“Three weeks?” Billy's stomach clenches.

“And when I went through her old work I found this,” Annie reaches into her bag and hands over a scrapbook. “Look at the twenty seventh page.”

Billy flicked through until he found it. The Americana project. He scanned the plans for a traditional nuclear family, fifties nostalgia and suburbia. You'd written 'Core Voting Demographic' in one corner.

He'd give it to you, the crusty old senate cunts would definitely love a return to 'the glory days' and if their main superhero embodied it, all the better. You were smart but he already knew that.

“So this is all a sham? A PR stunt?” he asks.

“At first glance but I saw the carpet in that office and there was pink staining on it still. Remember that story at the press conference where she talked about the frappé? It's pink. I took a sample and got it tested and there was GHB traces.”

“So he drugged her?” Frenchie wrinkles his nose. “What the fuck is going on?”

Kimiko starts patting Frenchie on the shoulder incessantly and he tries to calm her but she points at the book and then at the TV. She seemed much more involved, like they were on the verge of figuring the mystery out.

“He found this project,” MM takes the book off of Billy. “He found the project and thought she'd be the perfect girl to do this with. He talked about that cherry dress being the first time he saw her. Probably thought she was the model Stepford wife.”

“So all this boils down to...Homelander kidnapped the poor girl,” Hughie looks a little ashen.

“Homelander fucking _raped_ the poor girl,” Billy corrects, feeling pure rage now as Kimiko starts nodding furiously and jumping up and down.

She knew all along. Must be intuition. What a shame that it took him so long to put the pieces together himself.

“Shit,” they all say in unison.

“Alright, new plan,” Billy slams down his car keys. “We're getting her the fuck outta there.”

“And how the hell are you gonna do that with Homelander watching her every move?” MM folds his arms.

“Any way I can. I'll need to go more often, establish trust. She won't come with me straight away. She might think it's a trap. MM, I need an escape route drawing up. Frenchie, I need weapons in case this all goes fucking sideways. Hughie and Annie....be the heart of the team.”

“I'll do you one better, Butcher,” Annie stands up. “I'll be your woman on the inside of the house.”

**

“Oh honey?”

Homelander's voice comes over the intercom in the house. I jump whilst trying to whisk the cake batter.

“Yes, John?” I call to the air.

“We're going to have a guest later. Starlight is coming. Would you mind cooking for three tonight?”

“Of course. Could you bring more wine home? We're nearly out.”

“Will do. Boy this feels like such a genuine marriage. I fucking love it. I'm gonna get you a present this week. See you later, wife.”

“Bye husband,” I shout back.

Two weeks had gone by now and I'd learned what Homelander responded to. The more I pretended to be the doting spouse, the more freedoms he gave me. It wasn't a hundred percent foolproof and two days ago I'd nearly botched my attempt to butter him up by leaning into it too hard. He'd gotten suspicious of the positive direct attention and I'd spent the night being rammed over the dining room table from behind whilst he reminded me he was in charge.

Seemed I could only react to him to keep him on side.

I got more garden time now and he'd occasionally order takeout so I didn't have to cook. Yesterday he took me to an out of the way retro diner which felt like a step up from imprisonment.

Now we were getting a guest. Admittedly I always felt like Starlight was quite standoffish whenever I was around her but I'd never talked properly to her either. Still, she seemed to have morals and that probably meant she was the best of The Seven.

When I'd prepped dinner, I sat in the window again waiting for Homelander to get back and looked out at the black car. I kept hoping I'd see William coming back for the hydrangea like he said but he hadn't shown up so far so I was back to the fantasy of the hero across the street to keep my mind lucid.

Homelander and Starlight arrived about thirty minutes later and the car left after they got in. I was surprised to see Starlight dressed so normally for once, a contrast to Homelander's full uniform.

“Hey, thank you so much for having me,” she shakes my hand. “Can I help with anything?”

“I think I have everything sorted. Do you like cake?” I say pleasantly.

“I _love_ cake,” her eyes roll back a little in her enthusiasm. “Vought never lets me have any so I'm so down for some.”

“I won't tell if you don't,” I genuinely smile for the first time that day.

“I got the wine,” Homelander plants a kiss on my lips. “I'll leave you two ladies to speak. I think I'll catch the game on the TV.”

“Here, let me set the table,” she gathers things and helps me out.

“I didn't realise you and John were so close,” I remark, checking the oven.

“It's like a mentor sort of friendship. I'm still finding my feet in The Seven. Plus I wanted your opinion because you're so much more approachable than Ashley right now. She's literally a ball of stress.”

“Uh sure. What do you need?”

“I wanted to talk about the Citizen Starlight project? The show just seems a little....offbrand for me. Why am I a detective?”

“Oh fuck, they really signed off on that?” I frown.

“Mind your language, honey,” Homelander chides from the couch, giving me a pointed stare.

“Sorry John,” I rein in my personality again, cursing that I'd let my real self slip out.

Starlight looks a little disturbed at the interaction but gives me a small smile to encourage me, “Yeah they did. What do you think?”

“It's very far off brand. I wanted you to have a show like The Great British Bake Off, something more wholesome and rural where you could bring it back to the Midwest. You're the church darling, even if you took that cross off without the rest of them noticing.”

She automatically puts a hand to her chest where the pendant used to rest, “Wow you really _do_ know a lot about us. Why the hell was Ashley in charge?”

“ _Right?_ ” Homelander chips in. “I said that too. Absolutely ridiculous.”

For just a moment I see a flash of irritation in her eyes but it's gone just as quickly. I liked her just for that split second of annoyance. Not everyone was under Homelander's thumb it seemed.

“Can you come back soon so I can have that show? That sounds so me,” she throws a covert glance at the couch.

“Uh that depends on John,” the question makes me a little nervous.

“I don't see why not but she may have to work from home for a while just for protection's sake,” Homelander nods. “How's dinner coming, honey?”

“About ten minutes or so. Not long.”

“Great, I'm starving.”

“That's a lovely garden,” Starlight looks outside and addresses Homelander. “Can I have a look? I'm thinking about getting some plants for my apartment.”

“I guess,” he blinks, probably not understanding why she cares.

She opens the sliding door and takes my hand before almost dragging me outside towards the hydrangea at the back and out of sight. I'm a little taken aback at how inferior I feel with how easily she pulls me.

“I like the roses but these need a bit of work,” she looks at them.

“Yeah the gardener said they might need some attention.”

“William? Yeah, he's been trying to fix some of the planters at Vought Tower that Noir keeps throwing coffee grinds into but I'll tell him to drop by tomorrow.”

I stiffen a little at the mention of his name. I'm too apprehensive that everyone is trying to trap me, trick me so I don't answer straight away. Starlight was part of The Seven and there was no way she'd choose my well being above Homelander.

“It's okay,” she leans in to whisper directly in my ear. “You can trust me, you can tell me anything. Being cooped up in here for the past two weeks can't be good for you. I just want to help.”

So she wanted to be my friend. I found that odd when she'd barely said two words to me before.

“I'm fine, thank you,” I answer curtly.

“I want you back in the PR office. I hate dealing with Ashley and god knows you're the only person who makes smart decisions,” she squeezes my hand gently. “I know you tried to vote against me having the leotard costume. I've never forgotten that.”

I wanted to trust her with what was really going on, I did but I was so scared that a fight might break out or this would all be a trick to test my loyalty to Homelander. I didn't know what the fuck to do and it was making me anxious.

“I'd best get inside before the food starts burning,” I pull away timidly and she just looks pained as I scuttle back in, automatically leaning down over the couch to kiss Homelander on the cheek like a good wife should.

“There's my girl,” he preens before settling back down.

The rest of the evening was spent with small talk, business talk and Starlight trying to include me in the conversation wherever she could. Homelander was getting irritated, I could see but she wouldn't stop.

“What do you think about A-Train doing another speedster race?” she says directly to me.

“I think you've picked her brains enough,” Homelander's tone gets frostier. “Poor girl needs a break from work, not to bring it home.”

“Sorry,” Starlight laughs apologetically. “I just...her presence is missed. She really held the team together without any of us realising.”

“ _I_ realised,” he looks at me warmly. “But I get your point. Tell you what, fuck Ashley. She can be demoted. If you need PR advice, come to the house and my wife will help you out.”

“And the rest of the team?”

“Maeve, Noir and A-Train can visit. The Deep is.....dubious.”

“Oh yeah,” she agrees. “I've heard him say he has a crush on her before.”

“Really?” Homelander sits up straighter. “Huh, that's...interesting.”

That was news to me too.

“And Translucent?”

“Fuck no,” he snorts. “Straight up pervert. Pretty sure you adverted one scandal for him before, didn't you honey?”

“Yes but I wasn't happy about it,” I speak my mind. “Maybe he should be retired and you can pick a new team member who you think would be a better fit.”

There's silence at the table and I'm dreading the fallout later when Starlight leaves. My stomach is just knotting tighter and tighter as I push the vegetables around my plate. Somebody just needs to say _something_ right now.

“I like that,” Homelander muses. “No I _really_ like that. The goal is to create a team the world aspires to and Translucent is old news. There needs to be more new blood. Starlight, you've brought so much more positive attention to The Seven and another new member would be great.”

“Oh I totally agree,” she nods fervently.

“Excuse me, gotta take a leak,” Homelander passes me and pats me on the shoulder as he goes.

The unexpected contact makes me scrunch my face and I'm a hundred percent sure Starlight caught the expression because when Homelander leaves the room, she leans over and takes my hand again.

“Dinner was great. It's so nice not to starve myself for a night,” she says genuinely.

“No problem at all, Starlight,” I nod, wondering why she's being so tactile with me.

“Annie, please,” she smiles. “Is everything...okay here? Do you need-”

But she abruptly withdraws and shuts up as she hears the toilet flush. In an instant she's changing the conversation.

“-Do you think I'd be better doing baking competitions or like county fairs?”

Homelander walks back in, sweeping his cape over the back of the chair.

“I think both would be good for you. So judging the competitions and a little bit of vox popping around county fairs across the US. That'll solidify you as the sweetheart of general America,” I go with her thread.

The way she kept trying to have private conversations with me made me wonder if she had some idea of what had truly happened between me and Homelander. Maybe she was trying to protect me. I wanted that to be true so badly. I wanted someone to be on my side.

“Save some of that PR magic for me, honey,” Homelander jokes.

“Oh I know just the thing but I think it's cake time rather than work talk,” I smile sweetly.

“Always such a peach,” he laughs. “Gotta love ya.”

By the time dessert was eaten and Starlight was leaving, I strongly thought she was trying to interfere on my behalf from the way she kept shooting me worried glances when Homelander was distracted. Even at the door she clung on in the hug for just a little bit longer than necessary.

“I'll see you soon. I have so many ideas to run by you. She's just adorable, John. You did very well for yourself,” she gushes.

“Stop by any time,” he winks, putting an arm around me. “I have a feeling Vought is gonna be a different place now we're married.”

Then the door is closed and I'm pushed against it, face first into the wood as he locks it down.

“You've shown some good progress, you've gained some of my trust but if you dare say a word to Starlight then they'll never find you, understand?” he purrs in my ear.

“I know, John. Please stop, you're hurting me,” I wriggle against his bruising grip on my wrist.

He just drags me in front of the windowsill, pushes down his pants and forces me to my knees. In an instant, his hard cock is in between my lips and he's holding my wrists above my head so I can't brace myself against his thrusts.

“No, you won't, will you? Because you're my good girl. Look at you being the perfect wife. Oh shit. Fuck I've been waiting for her to leave so I could do this. Your lips just look so fucking good. You ready, sweetheart?”

This was a new record, as he finished in under three minutes flat but I had to swallow to keep him placated. As he dragged me to bed, I didn't see the flash of blonde that streaked off from the hedgerows in the front yard.

**

“He did fucking _what_?!” Billy is apoplectic.

“I saw it through the window,” Annie winces at the shout. “He forced her to...you know. Don't make me say it again. She looked terrified. When I first got there she seemed composed but there were little tells, like she kept flinching when he touched her and she wouldn't engage with me like _at all_ when I tried to ask if she was okay. It was like she was-”

“-a robot. Yeah she got like that with me.”

“Butcher, she's scared. I can see it,” she steps forward towards him. “She's definitely not there consensually.”

“I'll go tomorrow the second Homelander leaves. I need to get her to trust me and you need to keep visiting too but don't go too often or he's gonna clock something's up.”

“We're mapping out potential escape routes,” MM chimes in. “But I think it's gonna be a whole lot easier to get her if she's outside of the house to start with.”

“Like the garden?” Billy asks. “I can just walk out with her outside of the garden gate.”

“Not with the cameras on the front,” Frenchie shakes his head. “He'll see. There needs to be some way to either knock them out or if she goes outside to a conference we can interfere if Homelander is not accompanying her.”

“I can push for her to come back to the Tower,” Annie volunteers. “Back to her job.”

“Nah, that'll take too long,” Billy shakes his head. “I'm not leaving her in there any longer than I have to. What if he knocks her up?”

Kimiko points to Annie, then to her stomach then mimes swallowing.

“Birth control,” Annie gets it quicker than he does. “I'll get some tomorrow before I go and you can leave it lying around for her Butcher.”

“Oh that's gonna look fucking great just dropping pills in the chrysanthemums. Like a drug dealer,” he sneers.

“Find a fucking way!” Annie snaps. “You didn't witness what he's doing to her. It was...god I wanted to be sick.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Hughie pulls her into him.

“No, no it's _not_ okay. It was worse than what The Deep did to me. I stood a chance because I'm a supe. She's completely alone and defenceless with that psychopath.”

“Alright, love, calm down,” Billy sighs deeply.

“You gotta make it work, Butcher,” MM shakes his head.

“Oh I'll make it work. Don't you worry about that. Daddy's got a plan forming, kids.”

**

With the ream of tablets in his jumpsuit, he unlocked the gate door and stepped in.

When he didn't immediately see you he was worried. His mind floated to the worst outcome possible.

“Hello?” he calls.

You appear at the sliding door in an instant and he sees the brief smile before you restrain your features. Fuck, it's so sweet and he remembers just how much of a pull there was.

You come out in a yellow polka dress that hugs you in just the right ways and he has to stop himself staring down your cleavage.

“Hi William, Starlight told me you might come by today.”

“Sorry darling, I've been caught up with all that bollocks in the Tower. I know I would've much rather been here though. Nicer view,” he lets the innuendo hang there before setting his toolbox down.

“Oh?”

“Definitely,” he winks before going to the hydrangea. “But she told me the garden was in some dire need and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to come back here quick enough.”

“Because this is Homelander's house?” you get a little rigid and fold your arms over yourself.

“No, love, because Noir is shite at banter and you're not,” he looks over his shoulder and flashes his most charming smile.

“Hang on a moment,” you put up a finger and go inside the house.

Billy wondered if he'd pushed it too far, if you were going to report him as being a creep to Homelander but when you came out with a small half of a pie in a tin, he was just bewildered.

“Eh?” he looks down at it as you present it to him.

“Cherry pie,” you raise an eyebrow. “Saved you some.”

“Did you now?” Billy takes the tin, seeing the spoon ready for him and the tiny dollop of ice cream nestled there. “Well aren't you just precious? Set it down for me, darlin'. If I eat it now I'm gonna burst outta this jumpsuit if I kneel down.”

“No problem,” you laugh before putting it on the table next to the lounger. “I'll leave you to kneel down then.”

“Now, no getting excited. I've been told me bending over in this is quite the experience.”

You lay on the lounger and flick your hand at him playfully, “Go on then. I need some entertainment other than the TV.”

And he kneels down on one leg before bending to actually do some work and promptly squashing about a sixth of the shrub. He'd spent the last couple of days really studying gardening. Billy Butcher, an actual fucking gardener. Maybe he could add that to his CV if he ever decided to rejoin the SAS.

There's a wolf whistling sound from behind him and he turns his head to see you pretend you didn't make it. That really tickled him for some reason and he couldn't stop grinning.

“Alright Lady Chatterley. Keep your knickers on,” he mock chides.

“Lady Chatterley?You're very well educated for a gardener.”

“I'm not just a pretty face and a peachy arse.”

“What a prize then,” you say dryly.

For a moment Billy forget what he was actually supposed to be doing. He'd kind of fallen into the roleplay a little too much before mentally shaking himself and dropping the pill packet in the bush in an obvious kind of way. He was banking on Homelander not giving two shits about flowers to notice himself if you didn't spot them before he got home.

Eventually he comes over, the ice cream have melted somewhat but Billy quite liked it that way and he ate the pie in the other sun lounger. You didn't talk during this time but the silence was comfortable.

“You're right, that _was_ sharp,” he finishes it. “But I very much enjoyed it.”

“I could tell. Half of it ended up in your beard,” you look over with mirth.

“Fuck,” he swipes at his face before realising you were just having him on. “Oh, oh very clever.”

“Not just a pretty face,” you parrot back at him.

“You forgot the peachy arse part.”

“No one can ever see it in these dresses and I'm not allowed to wear pants...err, I mean, I-Homelander, shit _John_ , prefers dresses on me,” you go wide eyed at the slip and start shaking uncontrollably.

“Hey hey hey,” he bolts up immediately, kneeling next to you and holding out his hand. “It's alright.”

He wasn't going to take yours for fear you'd yank it back so he waited for you to make the move. Eventually you did and he squeezed your hand and patiently knelt there until you stopped quaking.

“Is he hurting you?” Billy can't help but ask.

“No,” you answer quickly, _much_ too quickly. “I'd better get back to making dinner. I'm sorry William.”

You stand up and Billy rises too but he pulls you out of sight of the door and into his arms, hugging you tightly. You flounder a little before settling into the embrace.

“If he's hurting you, I want you to tell me,” Billy says seriously. “I'm not a Vought spy, I'm not some fucked up test. I'm not gonna grass you up for saying the truth. I know a battered wife when I see one, love.”

“I really have to get inside,” you whisper but your fingers are curling into his jumpsuit, like you're craving the attention he's giving, like you're unwilling to let go.

That just about breaks his tired, beaten heart.

“Promise me,” he takes your face in his hands, gently lifting your gaze. “Promise me you'll tell me if he's hurting you.”

“William, I-”

“-it's Billy,” he cuts in, throwing all caution to the wind. “People call me Billy.”

“Billy,” you look at him with sad, huge eyes. “I can't. I have to go.”

And you wriggle free, taking a step back.

He just nods, understanding that this is very difficult for you to trust him. It was hard to quell the burning rage in his chest at how defeated you seemed, how much you'd accepted Homelander's rule when he saw rare glances of the apparently fiery woman you used to be. He just wanted Homelander to come back so he could rip his fucking head off.

Instead, Billy starts packing up his tools but as he's going to the gate he hears you call for him.

“Billy, you left something here,” you'd found the pill packet.

He turns to you, “It's from Starlight. Keep it.”

This is the part where he could've blown the whole plan, where you could've shopped him and Annie in for treacherous behaviour to Vought but you just gave him a surprised look before approaching again.

“Annie gave these to you to give to me?” you whisper.

“You've got more friends than you realise, darlin'. We're here to help,” Billy sighs. “If you'll let us.”

He watches the cogs turn in your brain before you came to a conclusion that seemed to worry you immensely by how much you started picking at your nails again. Must be a nervous habit.

“Billy, I promise,” you nod, referring back to his earlier request.

“There's my cherry pie girl,” he gives an encouraging smile. “I'll be back the day after tomorrow. There's some knotgrass creeping in at the back.”

“Thank you.”

Why is it that all he wants to do is hold you so tightly after hearing that? He'd never been this soft-arsed about a bird before. You just brought out this long forgotten protective streak in him and he barely knew you.

“Make sure you keep your promise,” he reaches out a hand and strokes your cheek lightly.

He had to leave immediately after that before he did something stupid and outrageous like trying to cart you off then and there. The plan wasn't ready yet and as much as it twisted him up to leave you there, to leave you in that fucking monster's clutches for a little while longer, he'd rather have a perfect plan than one that'd get you killed.

Still, he got back to the hideout, switched cars and came straight back to park outside the house. It gave him a little bit more control to feel like he was actively doing something rather than waiting for Frenchie and MM to hash out the finer details of the escape.

He must've drifted off for a while because he missed Homelander walking in and when he awoke with a jerk and looked through the window, he was met with a sight that made him nearly break the steering wheel in anger.

Homelander had you bent over the back of the couch with your skirt around your waist and one hand around your neck as he thrusted away. Your hands were behind your back in his vice like grip and you were crying.

Billy didn't remember getting out of the car, nor did he remember approaching the house.

He just wanted to make it stop. Anything to make it stop.


	5. Proudly We Hailed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Billy stop Homelander?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violent non-con, bleeding mentions, period mentions, forced starvation, forced 50s household
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors/Possible French grammar errors)

Billy was running, already over the road when he heard the shriek of pain through the window.

He'd completely lost his mind, hyper focused on just getting Homelander to stop and if that meant he got lasered then so fucking be it. The others could pick up the slack.

“YOU DO WHAT I SAY! YOU FOLLOW THE FUCKING RULES!” Homelander's raised voice meets his ears.

He's at the hedgerow now and just before he starts on the path to the porch, he gets blindsided by something dragging him away and off to the side that he usually uses to come into the garden. It's not until he tries fighting whoever it is off that he realises its a familiar face.

“Kimiko?!” he blinks.

She just shushes him, miming for him to stay low and keep quiet.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he tries to get past her but she shoves him back. “He's hurting her! Lemme past!”

She shakes her head.

“Let me get past because I'm gonna fuckin' bollocks this rapist cunt,” he growls. “If I have to go through you, I will.”

Kimiko shakes her head again and points to herself before motioning for him to crouch down again and she runs off before he can do anything. He didn't have a clue what was fucking going on until he heard a smash and then Homelander was shouting some more.

Then it clicked and he flung himself into the neighbour's back yard to hide just as Homelander came out of the house and flew into the air, searching all around. Billy had to crawl towards the garden table which was zinc plated and ball himself up under it.

Kimiko must have broken a window and legged it but now that meant he had to keep himself very still under the table so Homelander couldn't use his X-Ray vision to spot him. He had the delightful company of a cat who had decided to stroll over and sit on his neck, tickling his face with its tail and he was desperately trying not to sneeze now as the shadow of Homelander moved across the suburbs.

He watched the fluttering cape pass by and slammed his fingers to pinch his nose, willing away the sensation. If he made any kind of noise now his goose was utterly cooked.

Unfortunately the cat twitched against his face again and he couldn't hold it in any longer. He managed to stifle most of it but he saw the shadow come to an abrupt halt.

Shit.

With creeping dread, he watched the silhouette come back.

“Where the fuck are you?” Homelander growls nearly above him. “ _Who_ the fuck are you? Surrender now and I won't kill you.”

Billy thought that'd be highly unlikely the second Homelander recognised him.

There was another smashing sound in the distance and the shadow zoomed off. That gave Billy time to run but he went to the garden gate instead, idiotic as it was and entered the garden.

**

I'd buried the pill packet under the hydrangea shrub for now. I was already getting the warning pains that my period was approaching so it would be a waste to start.

Hell, I didn't even know if these would work particularly. Was a superhero's sperm different? Would it subvert the medication? All I could do was take them and pray they would make a difference.

When Homelander got back, I instantly knew something was wrong.

He didn't greet me warmly, he just had his jaw ticked and he stood in front of the locked door with his hands behind his back. I felt instant fear seeing the dead eyed stare as he took me in.

“Welcome home, John,” I took the initiative. “Dinner is ready, just keeping it warm in the oven.”

“I don't think you'll be needing dinner,” he says, still emotionless. “You already had quite a lot to yourself earlier, haven't you? A whole pie and half a tub of ice cream?”

Is that what he was angry about? God I hoped it was something as trivial as that and not that he'd seen me somehow hugging Billy.

“I got hungry,” I fidget. “I have a sweet tooth.”

“What have I told you, hmm? You eat when _I_ eat. You need to look good for me and for the cameras.”

“And what about if I get pregnant? Will you hide me away because I'm too big then?” I sass before I can stop myself.

“Oh no, I'll fucking parade you in front of the cameras _every fucking day_ ,” he finally approaches, grabbing me by the neck. “Everyone can look at you and know I fucked a baby right into you, that you're mine and I'm gonna have the most powerful kid in the fucking world. You dare eat again without me being there though, especially dessert and there'll be consequences.”

“Just let me work out then so I can burn it off. Give me some workout clothes, some pants and I'll exercise.”

“Fucking me is exercise enough.”

“Is it? _Really?_ ” I can't help the glare I give him and I know I've just made the biggest mistake I can.

His eyes narrow and he drags me to the couch, throwing me over the back of it. I try to struggle against him but he shoves me down so hard it knocks all the air out of me, drawing my hands behind my back.

“I'll prove it to you,” he snarls, pushing the dress up violently.

“John, stop it!” I try to sit up but it's fruitless against his bulk. “John, I'm sorry!”

“Oh you'll be fucking sorry, alright,” he rams himself into me and I'm so unprepared it burns.

“STOP!” the tears are streaming down my face.

“You don't _get_ to tell me to stop,” he starts rutting, his hand around my neck “You're my _wife_. I can do whatever the fuck I want with you and no one is gonna stop me. Not Vought, not anybody.”

“IT WAS JUST PIE!” I'm screaming before letting out a howl of pain as his fingers curl around my throat even more.

“It's the blatant disrespect for your husband,” Homelander growls. “I give you a house, I pay for your food, I pay for your clothes. I give you anything you want and you still want to give me attitude. I thought you'd learned better than that.”

I can't even speak now, too intent on just enduring this. He wouldn't last long, I told myself. It would be over soon.

“YOU DO WHAT I SAY! YOU FOLLOW THE FUCKING RULES!” he bellows, the house shuddering with the sonic force.

He's going to crush my wrists if he holds them any tighter. Maybe he might, maybe he might cripple me to punish me.

Just at the point where the bone is going to give way, there's a crash and glass spills into the house. There's a rock rolling across the rug and the sound of footsteps speeding away outside.

“What the fuck?!” Homelander withdraws and pulls his pants up before speeding out of the window.

I just slump back on the couch, too in shock to do much else other than sob quietly. I couldn't believe he had just exploded over me having a treat. I couldn't believe I'd been stupid enough to talk back to him either.

There's a knock on the rear sliding door that's harried and I look up to see Billy's worried face staring back at me, hiding from the view of the internal cameras it seems. In an instant, I'm up and opening it in a panic.

“What are you doing here?!” I'm babbling. “You need to go before he gets back!”

“I saw what he done,” Billy looks like he want to hold me but is afraid to overstep. “I couldn't let him keep doing that to you. I refuse.”

I just collapse into him, smelling aftershave on the dreadful Hawaiian shirt that gave me a little source of comfort as he caged me in his arms as softly as he could. I hated being this dishevelled in front of him but that was a silly thing to be precious about.

“Why did he start doing it?” he asks gently. “What was the reason?”

“Because I'm not supposed to eat when he's not here and because I made pie and it's his favourite” I push my face further into his chest.

“This is all my fault,” I hear his voice choking up. “I'm so sorry, darlin'.”

“It's not, it's mine. I should know better. I should've known,” tears start welling up again.

He doesn't say anything but just holds me a bit tighter, soothing me until I can fight the tears back down again.

“Was that you?” I ask. “Did you throw the rock?”

“A friend a' mine. I just nearly charged in to beat the fuckin' cunt to death. I was across the street and I wasn't going to just sit there.”

“You're in the car,” I put the pieces together. “You're the one in the car parked up every day. I saw you drive by once.”

“That's me. Told you you have friends, love. We're looking out for you, tryna get you out of this I Love Lucy hellhole if you'll trust us.”

There's the sound of something exploding in the distance and I tense up, wondering if Homelander will be coming back soon. I wriggle out of Billy's grip and he lets me go immediately.

“You need to go now before he finds you,” I push him towards the gate. “Quickly. Don't park in front of the house again, he'll up the security now.”

“I'm coming back tomorrow.”

“Billy, it's dangerous.”

“Yes it fucking is,” he scowls. “For _you_.”

“Just who the hell are you?”

“I'll tell you tomorrow. Do what he says for tonight. Just know you ain't alone, darlin'.”

He's at the gate, pausing for a second before coming back and kissing the top of my head, “Stay safe, duchess.”

“Duchess?” I call after him as he slips out.

“Term of endearment!” he calls back, vanishing from sight.

I waste no time with thinking about how affectionate he'd been and go back to the couch, slumping back on it as the pain gripped me in my abdomen. I wasn't sure whether Homelander had done damage or I was about to start bleeding anyway.

I just curled up, the tears beginning anew as the situation hit me full force coupled with the relief that someone was looking out for me and it was Billy of all people, my terrible gardener.

I knew when Homelander had flown back in because he just sighed as he saw me there.

“Whoever it was is long gone,” he talks like he didn't just attack me right now. “Goddamn kids. Nobody teaches them manners any more. Bunch of hooligans. I'll get someone out here to install a new window. Vought has twenty four hour home service. Let's get you moved. Can't have you being like this when the work men come.”

He lifts me to my feet before staring at the couch and then at me. He looks disgusted.

“Guess I got carried away,” Homelander grimaces.

I follow his gaze to see a small blood stain where I was just sat.

“Please don't punish me for ruining the couch,” I fall apart.

“Hey, I'm not going to,” he steadies me. “That was my fault. Not getting pregnant is not your fault either, I know you're starting your monthly right now too. I can see your core temperature is raised. They always said it would be difficult for me to conceive but no one of my level has exactly tried to get a gifted kid.”

“There's no one on your level, John,” I'm shaking as I try to appease him, feeling like I was one bad sentence away from getting my neck snapped.

“You're right so it's pressure on both you _and_ me for this to happen. Look, just follow my rules and it'll be a nice life, a nice family. You were doing so well up until now.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I know,” he nods magnanimously before embracing me, like he did nothing wrong. “Go get in the shower and I'll get you some new clothes.”

I was surprised, when I came out into the bedroom, that there was no nightgown waiting for me. Instead there were comfortable looking sweatpants, a t-shirt I think belonged to Homelander and underwear with sanitary products. It was so fucked up that I was grateful for these things.

“Come on, don't cry,” he helps me into them.

“Sorry, I...thank you.”

“I told you, you're mine and I want to take care of what's mine but you need to respect me first. You won't step out of line again, will you?”

“No,” I shake my head violently.

“Well okay then,” he smiles brightly. “You get some sleep. I'll tidy up, eat dinner and I'll go to sleep in the spare room. I know you ladies need your space around this time.”

The way he says it, I think he's uncomfortable talking about it. I get the impression that he won't touch me sexually during the next few days and that was just fine with me. I felt bruised internally, sore. I needed a break.

“Give me a kiss and tell me you love me,” he waits patiently at the door.

I do it, trembling a little but it seems to give him the ego boost he needs before leaving me to sleep alone for the first time since I got here.

I wish that could've meant I slept better but in truth, all I did was replay his cruelty over and over, coupled with the little moments that he was kind. It was screwing me up.

_Then_ I kept thinking about Billy, Billy who was watching every day and had blindly rushed in to stop me being assaulted. Billy who had kissed my forehead before he left.

The sun was rising before I finally drifted into fitful sleep.

**

It was a brewing storm when Billy got back to the hideout under the pawn shop. The second he was clear of the stairs, he grabbed the nearest table and flipped it hard, pitching the contents everywhere.

“HEY!” MM rushes over. “What the hell, Butcher?!”

Billy says nothing but kicks the table, sending it scattering into the corner and he kept kicking and kicking it until MM had to physically restrain him. Still Billy wanted to vent his anger on something but he wanted that something to be inanimate.

“Calm the fuck down, man!” MM struggles with him.

“Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!” Frenchie appears. “What the fuck are you doing to my notes?!”

“MM, let me go or I'm gonna have to deck ya outta principle,” Billy growls.

“Not until you tell me what's going on,” MM tightens his grip.

“Fuck this!” Billy tries to elbow MM in the stomach but Frenchie's joining in to keep him pinned. “Get the fuck off or I'll do you both in!”

Annie and Hughie now join the little party and Billy can't help but meet Annie's eyes, knowing she's the only person in the room right now who gets it. She's the only one who understands the rage.

“What did he do to her?” she asks and the question makes him sag in MM and Frenchie's grasp. “That's what this is all about right? He did something.”

“He did something because of me, because she tried to do something nice for me,” he hangs his head in shame. “It's all my fault.”

“I'm sure it's not,” Hughie tries delicately. “Homelander is a fucking psycho, okay?”

“He'd take any excuse to throw his metaphorical dick around,” Annie nods. “He loves the power trip.”

“Get that chair,” MM nudges Frenchie with his feet, still keeping a careful hold of Billy until they can sit him down and step back. “Start from the beginning.”

Billy had left out the parts about flirting when reporting back before but now he had to divulge every detail. He told them about the cherry pie quip and that you'd made him some.

“Dude, flirting with the girl when she's going through that?” MM shakes his head in disapproval.

“It's how she fuckin' trusts me,” Billy spits. “Don't you look down your nose at me when I'm doing the best I fuckin' can! You wanna try doin' this instead?”

“Hey, enough,” Annie steps in. “I saw how she reacted to your name when I dropped it. She likes you so it must be working. Just don't be weird around her when we get her out. She needs time to heal.”

“I'm not thick,” Billy flattens his hair in frustration with one hand. “I _know_ that. He's even starving her when he's not home. That's what all of this was about, because he thought she'd baked and eaten a whole pie to herself, the body-shaming cunt.”

“Now do you believe me when I said I wasn't allowed to eat cookies?” Annie looks at Hughie who just seems mortified.

“I just, I can't stop seeing it,” Billy leans forward, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “I just keep seeing him bending her over that sofa and....god the screaming...I keep wondering if that's what Becca went through.”

“Butcher, you need to let the image go,” Frenchie squats down next to him. “If you harbour the hate in your heart, it will cloud your head. You need to be focused to help her.”

“I think I just need to sleep. I've got an idea how to step up the game tomorrow but I'm running on fumes here,” Billy stands up. “Tell Kimiko thank you for helping, wherever she is.”

“She's missing?!” Frenchie straightens at once.

“She was at the house too. Stopped me from bashing through the door and getting roasted. She ran off after putting Homelander's windows through. Was kinda proud of her. She not back yet?”

“Kimiko!” Frenchie yells, trying to look for her.

It took them ten minutes to find her and when they did, she was underneath a desk, stabbing a magazine bearing Homelander's face with a butter knife.

**

The next morning was stilted.

Homelander had gotten takeout breakfast and he let me stay in the comfortable clothes as workmen re-fitted the window. I knew he wouldn't leave until it was secure so I just had to pretend to be chirpy so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Whenever I sat down, I'd wince and Homelander seemed to be getting frustrated because he took me out into the garden, out of sight.

“Is it really that bad?” he asks.

“Yes, it hurts. I usually have pain meds and on top of what happened last night...” I was snappy but he let it slide.

“I'll get you some when they go,” he nods. “Listen, I'm only punishing you to help you, you know that right? This marriage was quick and we barely knew each other but I'm trying to make the best of it and I've been appreciating when you put the work in but I can't have you talking to me like that when we have a little kid running or flying around, whatever powers they get. Yes it's nice having a family unit because I don't want them to have my childhood but I also don't want them to have parents who fight either.”

“So you want to train me now so I don't question you later.”

For a second I see him clench his fist before releasing it again. I was treading on thin ice but I was so twisted up, I didn't care. The whole thing felt futile.

“Something like that. Don't you want that too? A family that loves each other and doesn't fight?”

“ _All_ families fight, John. That's how it is. You should know that with yours.”

“Ah, yes,” he sighs, looking up towards the clear blue sky. “I forgot you're not that long in tenure at Vought. The farmer upbringing? All bullshit. I didn't _have_ parents. I grew up in a lab where I'd be poked and prodded every single fucking day and it was all about what my powers could do and not about anything that _I_ needed.”

“What?” I blink, blindsided that his story was just more PR.

“All I've ever wanted is a family who cares,” Homelander looks more unhinged by the minute, bouncing between crippling emotional trauma and the need to be stoic. “So I'm not fucking this up and I'm not having you do it either. If I have to take the belt off sometimes to do it then it's a necessary evil but I know you respond to niceties a lot better. So I won't cut off your yard time and you can keep wearing pants for as long as you're bleeding. Tonight we're going to order in and play board games. I'll think about getting you some exercise equipment too if you behave.”

“Mr Homelander! We're done!” the workman calls.

“Excellent,” Homelander calls back before turning to me and stroking my cheek. “You know I've never cared about a person this much that they make me feel so warm inside but also so angry. Guess it really is love.”

He disappears into the house, cape swishing behind him and I'm just stood there feeling a mix of pity for his childhood, which explained a fucking lot about him, and disgust for his actions. Just because he'd had a shitty upbringing didn't mean he needed to take it out on me. I shouldn't be part of his nuclear family experiment. He should've found someone who genuinely wanted to be with him.

Then again, even the most diehard of Homelander groupies would probably quail in fear once they knew the real him.

**

“The phone I gave you is not for personal calls, William,” Grace Mallory folds her arms, leaning against the car.

“This ain't personal, it's an emergency,” Billy frowns. “It's about Homelander's wife.”

“What about her?”

“Homelander's kidnapped her, married her against her will and is assaulting her. I need your help.”

“Forgive my crassness but...why the fuck do you care? Doesn't that keep the heat off of you if Homelander is distracted?”

“So you're okay with some poor girl getting raped every day, are you?” he advances on her and she pulls out a gun to stop his progress.

Billy just holds up his hands and steps back, conceding. It wasn't the time to lose his head.

“Do I look okay with it? I just didn't think you'd give a shit,” she stows the gun away. “Have you found out you do have a heart after all?”

“Mallory please,” Billy begs and he hates fucking begging. “I seen it. I seen him hurting her and I can't do a fuckin' thing to stop it.”

“What do you want from me?”

“The house next door. Buy it. I need to be close, I need to move the base of operations. I need a good place to run to. I can convert the cellar into a Homelander proof bunker when I get her out and then I can properly get her away.”

“William, why are you going to all this trouble?”

“I don't want another Becca. Surely you can get that.”

“Oh I do. Just don't project her onto this girl. I'll buy your house but don't be seen. This is the last favour I'll do you.”

“No it won't be. You need me to do your dirty work too much,” Billy stuffs his hands into his coat pockets.

Mallory says nothing but gets in the car and drives off.

**

“We're going to live next to _fucking Homelander_?!” Frenchie is agog. “Êtes-tu fou?!” 

“You know I don't speak baguette,” Billy shrugs.

“Fuck you, Rosbif! I'm not sleeping next to the most dangerous man in the entire fucking world!”

“I didn't ask you to crawl into bed with him, Frenchie. I'm asking to move our operation closer.”

“I hate to agree with Butcher but...he's right. We got more options if we can see what's going on,” MM sighs, rubbing his head. “And the zinc cellar is not a bad plan.”

“I'll be the neighbour,” Hughie volunteers. “He's never seen me around before. I can be your public face.”

“No offence kid but you seem like you'd just piss yourself the second he said hello,” Billy gives him a look.

“I can do this, okay? Just let me do something. Your faces are all too known,” Hughie argues.

Billy wants to argue back but the more delays this plan faced, the more you'd be at Homelander's mercy. He just decides to let it go.

He gets a buzz from his burner phone and sees Mallory has texted that she's dropping the keys off tomorrow.

“Boys, looks like we're on. Pack what you need. Tomorrow we're joining suburbia,” Billy grins.


	6. Broad Stripes and Bright Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys come to suburbia and you attend a premiere with Homelander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after Kinktober now!
> 
> Warnings: Menstruation mentions, non/con, violence
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

True to his word Homelander never touched me in the following few days and he let me wear pants in the house.

He also slept in the guest room which I found bizarre but it became very apparent that he was squeamish about periods. If it wasn't such a fucked up situation, I'd almost laugh.

I hadn't seen Billy much except a quick glance over the fence the day after Homelander's outburst where he quickly reassured me he had a plan in motion. I was getting nervous something had happened to him considering it had been so long.

“Morning honey,” he says when he comes into the kitchen and I serve him breakfast. “Nearly done with.....you know?”

I know I can't spin this out much longer because he's sometimes checked me to make sure I wasn't lying. I'd have to tell him the truth.

“I think I'm on the last day.”

“Wonderful,” he smiles. “I've missed sleeping next to you. Amazing how quickly I got used to that. I missed other things too.”

“Won't be long,” I fake the smile. “Then we can try again for a baby.”

For the sake of keeping up appearances and keeping the peace until Billy could help me, I'd been playing along with his fantasy but the more I did, the more he got affectionate with me. Right now he stood up, got me in a hug and gave me the softest kiss to date.

“It makes me so happy you're trying,” he's genuinely tearing up. “You're gonna be a great mom. Oh wow, the waterworks are coming in hard. God that's embarrassing.”

I say nothing but let him work out whatever he's going through.

“Today we're going outside,” he strokes my hair back. “Vought is having a premiere of my new movie tonight and of course we get the best seats in the house. Think you can be good for me for an evening?”

“Can I get candy while we watch?” I ask, still apprehensive over the pie incident.

“For my wife? You can have anything you want after we do the red carpet. Don't eat a lot of breakfast, I have a tailor coming to fit your dress for this evening. I asked him to make it comfortable considering your condition right now.”

“Thank you.”

“I'm just so excited for you to see me on the big screen. I hope you'll be proud.”

“I'm sure I will be John,” I return to my seat to nibble.

I couldn't think of anything worse than sitting through two hours of some self-fellating propaganda and pretending it was Oscar worthy but I had to do this. I could at least get something out of it though.

I just hoped he wouldn't put me in some horrendously skimpy gown. I was not in the mood to be his trophy wife.

**

“They've gone,” MM puts the binoculars down.

“And you're sure they'll be gone for a while?” Billy unclips the seatbelt.

“They're at the Homelander: Man of Today premiere. Gives us a good few hours to set up. C'mon guys, we've not got much time.”

“All hands on deck,” Billy calls over his shoulder into the van.

It was the most frantic move they'd ever done, hurrying in the equipment, hurrying in the zinc plates and setting up the innocuous furniture to keep up the house ruse. MM started on the basement straight away, drilling to make a tiled roof to keep Homelander's X-Ray vision at bay. The rest of them set up the computers in the basement and Frenchie worked on the cabling.

As Billy was hefting in a bedstead, the neighbour on the other side of the Homelander household came over. He tried not to stiffen up, to look natural. He was going to have to project that happy sort of suburban resident vibe which was going to be a tall order.

“Howdy new neighbours!” she's there with a casserole. “I was told you were moving in today!”

“Actually it's my little brother moving in,” he uses his most charming smile. “Helping him out.”

“Aren't you a darling!” the woman preens.

God he just wanted her to fucking leave. This was getting boring quick being this falsely happy.

“I'm sure he'll love this,” he sets down the bed and takes the casserole. “Boy needs a good feeding. Always a bean pole.”

“What's his name?”

“Lenny.”

It was the first one to come into his head and he regretted it the moment it had come out of his mouth. Hughie just looked so much like his little brother that it'd slipped out. Now the name would have to be used all the time.

“Lovely,” she smiles. “I do hope _you'll_ visit too sometime.”

Her hand is on his arm, squeezing his bicep in that kind of way he always imagined horny housewives might do in porno flicks. The second she did that, he would much rather it had been you. That was the point he knew his emotions were crossing a line.

“I'm sure I will, love,” he winks and she titters before walking off.

He just goes straight in and dumps the casserole on the kitchen unit before finding Hughie.

“Got cornered by the neighbourhood watch. You're called Lenny now,” he smooths his hair back. “Remember that, don't fuck it up.”

“Lenny, Lenny, Lenny. Got it,” Hughie gives a weak smile. “Nice of them to bring a welcome present.”

“Don't get too involved. She'll be trying to climb aboard. Bored housewives love a young pretty boy like you and I don't think Annie will take too kindly,” he pats Hughie on the cheek. “Keep to yourself...unless you're into that sort of thing. I don't judge.”

“I think _you're_ the one who likes housewives out of the two of us,” Hughie gives him rare backchat with a knowing eyebrow.

“I could go off you, you know,” Billy comes chest to chest. “Don't push it, lad.”

“You can talk to me about it.”

“I'd rather sit on thumb tacks bollock naked, no offence. Go get the headboard. I've got several beds to build for us all. First a gardener and now a handyman. I may have a new career when all this is done.”

He walks off after that zinger before Hughie can grill him any more. Once in the guest bedroom, screwing the frame together, he has time to reflect a little.

Billy liked you, that was much was obvious but he was also wary about projecting too much, about getting a hero complex. Then he'd think back to the flirting you did when you let the mask fall away and he had to admit that if you were just a girl he'd come across naturally, he would've asked for your number.

At his heart he knew he really had a type, strong women and fuck were you the strongest woman he knew to be going through all of this and not losing your mind.

He stared out of the window into your house where he could see the master bedroom.

He'd get you out soon.

Soon.

**

The dress Homelander had chosen was surprisingly conservative. He really was driving the classic silver screen aesthetic home with a mermaid cut velvet gown with long sleeves. I still had to wear some kind of girdle under it but it wasn't as uncomfortable as the corseted basque.

The make up artist and hair stylist had done witchcraft on me and I didn't even recognise myself.

“You are so beautiful,” Homelander whispers as he escorts me onto the red carpet. “And all mine.”

I felt like nothing more than an ornament on his arm amidst all the flashing lights as we followed some of The Seven who showed up in the film. I looked for Starlight but guess she wasn't here tonight.

What did surprise me was the amount of signs that fans of The Seven had made which featured me. There were people professing their love for me and calling me a national icon. It was really weird to witness.

The Deep made a bit of a bee line when Homelander went for his solo promotional pictures.

“Wow you look fucking amazing,” he smiles. “I wish I'd talked to you first. _Damn_.”

“Uh thank you,” I try to put a bit of physical distance between us because if Homelander gets jealous of this interaction, I don't know what he's going to do.

“So how's married life? Any rocky bumps yet?” he laughs it off as charming but the inference is laid out bare.

“It's wonderful,” I put on my sweetest smile. “John makes me so happy.”

“Oh sure. That's nice,” The Deep seems put out and then he pales.

I sense Homelander's presence before I felt it, one protective arm coming around my waist. He was tense.

“Shall we all go inside?” Homelander says nicely enough, steering me in and The Deep follows like a dutiful puppy, head down a little.

Just as we get into the backstage area, the hand leaves my body and instead wraps itself around The Deep's throat.

“You sneaky little backstabbing worm,” Homelander growls as Maeve takes one brief look at the scene and walks on by shaking her head. “You think I couldn't hear you?”

“I was just paying her a compliment!” The Deep scrabbles at his neck.

“You were trying to see if you could fuck my wife. Don't deny it. I know you've been sniffing around for a while. If you _ever_ act inappropriately with her again, I'm gonna throw you in a deep fryer and we'll be serving you with fries, got it?”

Homelander's eyes start glowing red and The Deep nods in fear.

“I'm sorry!” he babbles, still trying to twist out of the grip.

“I don't _need_ you on this team. You're expendable. You're the fucking joke. Even Translucent has more value than you do and the PR team is constantly covering up his sexual harassment misdemeanours. Stay away from my wife. She's mine and _only_ mine.”

Then he lets go and The Deep does his best not to sob in the corner as Homelander whisks me into a different room. He's gathered me in his arms and is rocking gently with me.

“You're okay now. I should've listened to Starlight. She's more perceptive than I am, women's intuition and all. I heard what you said and I'm very proud. Let's take off that girdle so you can have your candy tonight.”

“Thank you, John,” I say as he lifts up my dress and releases me from it.

It's a relief knowing I wouldn't have to try to eat with the thing on. I could feel my stomach returning to normal.

“You know how tight you had that on? You're getting used to these now,” he remarks with a chuckle before placing it on a table and coming back to grip my waist. “I wish I could have you right now.”

“Soon,” I reassure him but it does nothing to reassure me.

“Let's go watch this film then.”

I spent the next two hours bored as fuck having to look like I was enjoying myself but at least the candy was nice.

**

When we got home, there was someone outside the formerly empty house tidying up the porch.

“Oh, we have new neighbours,” Homelander looks curiously on. “Vought didn't tell me.”

“Should we be friendly and say hi?” I ask. “Properly ingratiate ourselves into the neighbourhood?”

“That's a really nice idea, honey,” Homelander smiles warmly. “You're really settling into this, aren't you? Hey neighbour! Hey! Nice to meet you, sport!”

The man bolts upright in alarm before giving a tentative wave back. He looks incredibly nervous as we approach.

“Hi,” the new guy says, wiping his hands on his pants.

“I'm John, this is my wife. We just wanted to say welcome to the street,” Homelander does that really personable tone that fooled me in the beginning.

“I'm Lenny,” the guy replies. “Wow I didn't know I'd have a superhero next door. I bet the crime rate is super low around here. No wonder it cost so much.”

“Housing market, huh? Sorry to say we have had a little crime here recently. Kids causing damage but nothing too severe. Well I hope we'll see you around Lenny. We'll have to have you over sometime for dinner.”

“That'd be really nice, thank you Mr Homelander,” Lenny babbles.

“John, please. It's no bother, my wife is a great cook. Anyway, we'll leave you to get settled in.”

I'm steered back into the house and once we get inside, Homelander surprises me by taking off the top half of his uniform to reveal a vest underneath. He's rarely out of the thing.

“Nervous kind of squirt, isn't he?” he remarks casually about our new neighbour as he throws the cape and shirt onto the couch. “Seems harmless enough.”

“I think if there was any issue he would've flagged up on Vought's database before buying the house,” I nod.

“You're right. Sorry, it's easy to forget how ingrained into the company you were since you've been here.”

Since he made me a housewife with nothing more to do than cook, clean and bend over.

“Come on, let's take a shower together,” he grabs my hand, leading me into the bathroom.

“Really?”

It occurs to me that I've never seen my 'husband' completely naked so I'm wondering if this means I have his trust completely now. That would really help when trying to get out of this place when Billy came back for me.

Homelander helps me out of the dress and adornments before handing me a face wipe, “No bullshit tonight, no fanciness, just our bare selves.”

I wasn't sure I entirely liked the direction this was going but after having to continually stop myself rubbing my eyes all night, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to get rid of the pound of make-up on my face. It took so little time to destroy the work they'd put in earlier as I cleaned myself up.

“A natural beauty,” Homelander smiles as he shoves his pants down and his boxers come off along with his socks. “You're really in this with me? Our marriage?”

“Of course, John.”

He takes a deep breath before yanking the vest top up and I wasn't expecting some of the scarring on his chest. I made a noise I think he didn't like because he drew back towards the doorway.

“What happened to you?” I ask, coming forward because if I looked too horrified, he might lash out at me. “Oh John. Talk to me.”

“Vought had to test if I was really as indestructible as they thought,” he grimaces, looking insecure and shy. “They threw everything they could at me and some of it did permanent damage. I was just...I was just a kid.”

Oh fuck. No no no, I couldn't be feeling pity for this absolute basket case right now. It was an unwanted emotion but it was there and I couldn't shake it, not when I saw him close in on himself like this.

I found myself stripping to nothing in solidarity and leading him into the shower. I found myself washing him carefully, shampooing his hair as he just let me do whatever I wanted. He melted into my touch, craved it even from the little soft whimpers he was doing and when he was clean, he spun me into the shower wall.

“If I ever lost you, I wouldn't know what to do,” he whispers. “Don't ever leave me...please.”

I don't answer, I just try an affectionate look but it lands wrongly and before I know it, my pity has become an obligation as he presses his body to mine and begins kissing me. Now he's hiking one of my thighs up and his cock is sliding against me, looking for entrance.

“John, I'm not done yet,” I rasp out in a faux pastiche of lust.

“I don't care,” he nuzzles my neck. “I want my wife; my sweet, loving, beautiful wife.”

And once more I disassociated into myself as Homelander started gently fucking me. I went to that place in my head where Billy was, where I could imagine him doing this to me with his gruff demeanour, his rough hands and that gravelly voice. I wasn't allowed to linger there long though.

“Look at me,” Homelander murmurs softly. “Please.”

It was hard to stare at the man who had taken so much freedom from me and see the absolute rawness of him, the vulnerability he kept well hidden. The second I started feeling anything caring towards him, this was over and I refused to let myself get to that point.

He was my kidnapper, my rapist, my torturer. If I lost sight of that now because he's opened up a little to me, I'd lost the fight.

So I kissed him, I kissed him so hard I could close my eyes again and go back to my little fantasy world.

He didn't last long but then he never does.

Instead of leaving me alone after that, he flies with me into the bedroom and I'm subjected to round two, the bed getting drenched underneath us with droplets dripping from our skin. I'm giving as best of a performance as I can under the circumstances but when I turn my head to the side to look out of the window for a while, I lock straight onto Billy in the house next door who's stood stock still staring straight at me and my stomach plummets.

I manage to mouth the words 'help me' but I'm not sure if he thinks I'm doing this willingly. I can't exactly scream through the window that I'd rather be doing this with him.

I just have to watch him watch me until Homelander finally turns my face back to him, gripping my cheeks in one hand so I'll stare into his eyes as he finishes in me again. Then he pulls out, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

“I'm gonna go shower again and then I'll let you take a turn. Got carried away, sorry. I'll bring us some ice cream and we can watch another movie before bed. That'll be nice right?”

“It will. Let's put the fire on to dry off in front of,” I amp the romantic angle even more, still feeling Billy's eyes burning a hole in me from outside.

“I love you,” he sighs contentedly. “Like really love you. I'd kill anyone for you.”

“I love you too, John,” I do the automatic reply as he sweeps out of the room.

I take a second to hear him going back into the shower and just collapse into a ball, wrapping myself in the sheets to hide my shame from Billy. I'm not even sure if he's still there. I'm afraid to look.

Eventually I pluck up the courage to see he's still standing there, hand pressed on the window and that gives me a bit of hope that he didn't think I was an active participant. I get up, going to the window frame and do the exact same, trying not to cry at the expression on his face.

He looks devastated.

**

Billy hadn't meant to look out from the guest bedroom again as he finished the wardrobe in here but he couldn't stop once he'd caught the scene going on next door.

You and Homelander, naked and soaking wet, going at it on the bed.

At first his instant thought was rage. He was raging that this was happening right in front of him. He was raging that you were engaging back and looking like you really wanted this.

Then his rational brain kicked in pretty quickly.

What was he even thinking? You had to do anything to survive. He couldn't be petty and jealous over you wanting to survive in any way you could. That was barmy.

Still, the urge to kick Homelander right in the goolies was very strong in that moment.

The more he watched, the more he tuned out the blond psycho cunt on top of you and started drifting about what it might be like if _he_ was on top of you instead. He certainly would be doing a lot more than just jack hammering home.

“This is the most pathetic fucking live porn I've ever witnessed. I'd do a much better job,” he grumbles to himself but when your head turns to the side and you open your eyes to see him, he freezes.

He really should walk away now but what if you thought he was abandoning you? If he stayed and watched though he'd look like a total fucking pervert. He dithered and dithered but he'd lingered so long now he had to commit to watching.

When he saw you mouth 'help me' though, it shattered him.

Billy was there right up until the end of your torment, palm pressed flat against the window as if he could offer some comfort to you. He wanted some way to show you he was here and he wasn't going anywhere.

When you curled up, hiding your body, that broke him even more. His strong girl was losing the battle in front of his eyes and when you pressed your hand to the window too, he saw, even from this distance, that you were welling up with tears.

Then just as suddenly you darted out of the room, no doubt called by Homelander but Billy was left to stare at the mess of the bed and a dark anger took hold completely in his chest.

He strode out of the room and down into the basement where the whole thing was zinc lined like some apocalyptic bunker now. Most of the others were doing research or relaxing.

“How far are we away from a solid escape date?” he asks a bit viciously.

“What's the problem, mon ami?” Frenchie notices the bad mood. “Did he do something again?”

“I just looked out of the guest bedroom and saw her being raped again. I'm not putting her through this much longer. She's not gonna _make it_ much longer.”

The silence that hangs there after that is deafening.

“Two days,” MM stands up from his desk. “I can do it in two days. We get her out through the garden gate. I can feed a looping image on the camera that covers over to this house. We get her in the basement for now until Homelander widens the search. We then move her out to the original hideout.”

“I had a thought,” Hughie pipes up. “To stop her being so recognisable, I'm gonna buy some hair dye tomorrow and baggy sports wear for her. It'll be easier to move her about then.”

“Nice idea, kid,” Billy gives him a thumbs up. “Kimiko, if this all goes to rat shit, can I count on you to get her out no matter what?”

Kimiko does a solemn nod.

“Hughie, make sure Annie knows fuck all about this so she has plausible deniability,” he adds. “She's done a lot for us so far with this. Two days it is. Make sure we're ready.”

He leaves to go to the guest bedroom again, where he knows he can maybe keep an eye on you but Hughie's following upstairs. He hopes he can slam the door closed in his face because he really just wants to be alone right now but the kid slips in regardless.

“Butcher, talk to me,” Hughie says earnestly. “I've never seen you like this.”

“Don't wanna talk. Just wanna sleep.”

“In the room that looks onto their bedroom?”

“I said drop it.”

“It's okay to not be okay.”

And he snapped.

He picked Hughie up by the scruff of the shirt and slammed him into the wall. The kid didn't even put up a fight, just accepted the outburst and placed two calm hands over Billy's.

“Shut your cunt fucking mouth before I do it for you. I don't wanna talk, I don't wanna be psychoanalysed. I don't need a fucking therapist.”

“No, you need a friend.”

“And that's what we are, is it? Friends?”

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Hughie stands his ground as much as he can in his position. “I know you're hurting. Every time you come back from seeing her you're moody and you're violent. You've got feelings for this girl and it's obvious to see so yeah, when stuff like this happens, you need a friend to vent to.”

“How am I supposed to fucking vent?” Billy snarls. “How am I supposed to even _begin_ to articulate that I want to rip Homelander apart in so many painful ways for what he's doing? How do I begin to have that battle in my head about whether these feelings are real or just some misguided sense of being protective? How the fuck do I rationalise that I'm having feelings for a woman who isn't Becca? Hmm? HOW THE FUCK DO I DO THAT?!”

“By opening up occasionally. You don't have to do everything alone, Butcher. It's okay to move on from your wife, that was a few years back now. It's okay to like someone else and want to save them from the same person who hurt Becca. We'll get her out and then you can decide exactly what it is you feel for her.”

Normally Billy's way to get rid of unwanted emotions was to drink himself into oblivion, find the hardest looking person nearby and try to deck them one but yelling his fury at Hughie who just took it all and gave nothing back calmed him in a way he didn't even know was possible.

He lets go, stepping back and just going to the window again where you appear to be getting ready for bed. You look up as if knowing he was there and he feels Hughie coming to the side of him, giving you a little wave.

“Don't wave back, darling,” Billy wills with all his might. “He's still got cameras in those bedrooms.”

Mercifully you just went to the curtains, mouthed 'Good night' with a small smile and then shut them.

“I think she likes you back,” Hughie nudges him before Billy hits him with a glare. “Okay okay, I won't do that again, sorry.”

“Hughie?”

“Yeah?”

“I can't keep doing this. I can't keep watching the light die out in her eyes every day she has to still be there. It's killing me. I already nearly did one stupid thing and I'll end up dying if he loses his temper again because I'll be charging straight in there.”

“Hey, two days. That's all she has to last. She can make it, Butcher. I watched the footage of the premiere and she's really good at acting. Homelander won't ever suspect a thing.”

“I hope you're right, kid.”

“I know I'm right. She'll be here before you know it.”

“I'll go tomorrow as the gardener. Keep her spirits up a bit. Won't tell her when the plan will happen so she doesn't give the game away accidentally.”

“It'll be fine,” Hughie assures him. “And if it's not, you've got more people to back you up than you think.”

“Right. As much as my sentimentalities extend, I really do want you to fuck off now, lad. Tired,” Billy grunts.

Hughie just smiles and leaves the room but Billy stands there looking at the drawn curtain and the silhouette moving behind it.

“Two days, my darlin'. Hold on for me for two more days.”


	7. The Perilous Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy opens up to you more but causes a mistake which just might cost you dearly around Homelander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Grief, Outdoor Dubcon/noncon, Violence, Domestic Abuse Threats, Noncon drug taking.
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

Homelander left pretty quickly for work that morning, something about The Deep losing his mind and trying to return the salt water fish from the local aquarium to the ocean.

I did offer my PR services in the vain hope that he might let me back into Vought Tower for a little bit but he shot that down saying he didn't want The Deep anywhere near me right now. Given his reaction at the premiere, I was surprised The Deep was even still alive.

Once he'd gone, I stole out to the garden with a book and a drink to keep up the ruse for the cameras and went to dig up the pill packet under the hydrangea, taking one quickly before re-burying it. I didn't have a clue if it would work given his impatience the other night or given his DNA at all but it gave me a sense of control to take them, a sense of rebelling in a private way.

I made sure to hide my hands as I went back in before washing away the dirt. If Homelander found me with earth encrusted nails he'd probably pitch a fit.

“Oi, duchess?” I hear a whisper from outside and do my best to walk calmly out.

Billy's there in his gardener get up at the gate, tools in his hand and cap on. I don't know whether to approach him or not after what he saw through the window.

“It's alright, love,” he sets down the toolbox. “Don't look so scared of me. I don't want you to be scared.”

“I didn't want it,” I blurt out, trying to make him understand.

“I know, I know. It took everything in me to stay where I was and not come over here and stamp on his ballsack.”

“He's never wanted it twice in a row before,” I only just realise I'm hugging myself like a child.

“Oh darlin', come 'ere,” he opens his arms out but doesn't step forward, letting me come to him.

Once again I'm wrapped around him and he holds me tightly. I'm not crying this time at least.

“Just hold on for me, alright? I'm nearly done with plan prep. On that day you're really gonna have to trust me. Do you trust me, duchess?”

“Yes,” I look up at him. “Just get me out of here, Billy.”

“I will do. I see he's letting you wear pants now and no make-up. What's going on with that?”

“He's...uh...he's a bit squicked out by periods so he lets me go back to comfy clothes and sleep alone. This is the last day I can possibly spin it out but he'll have me back in dresses and heels tomorrow.”

“He's squeamish about that? Fuck me,” Billy snorts derisively. “What a little boy he is. You can wear whatever you want once I get you out.”

“The neighbour? Lenny? He's working with you, isn't he?”

“Aye. Got a whole crew of my boys working on this. You're in good hands, darlin'.”

I nod but the burning shame of last night is still embedded in my mind, “About...about yesterday...”

“We've already been over that,” he strokes my hair back. “Don't you worry your noggin about it.”

“That's not exactly how I wanted you to see me naked,” I cough, feeling the heat rising in my face.

“Oh?” his mouth ticks upwards in a smirk and I could seriously just die of embarrassment right now. “And how _did_ you want me to see you naked?”

“Somewhere away from this house...if you're lucky.”

“I can't say I got a very good view last night to be honest. Might have to have another gander just to be sure of what I saw.”

“I'll think about it.”

Amazing how five minutes of being around this man and I was back to my old self. He just brought out that natural flirtation I had, the confidence before it was all ripped away from me.

“You can think about it, I'll do some gardening,” Billy unzips the tight uniform, pushing it down to his waist so he was shirtless and went over to the carnations.

It was nice, that brief couple of hours where I could openly perv on him and he was encouraging it. He'd randomly flex before looking over his shoulder to check I was watching him and I'd catch the mischievous grin as he noted my expression.

“Time's up I'm afraid,” he straightens up, packing the equipment away.

“So soon?”

“Can't risk Homelander catching me here.”

“But you're the gardener? Why would he care if you're just doing your job?”

The playful spirit melts out of his face as he becomes deadly serious, “Because he knows me.”

“How?” I sit more upright in the lounger as he joins me on the other one.

“My full name is William Butcher. My wife used to work at Vought in Digital Marketing. Homelander took a shine to her....started stalking her. We went to a Christmas party and he got her alone and he raped her. I had no fucking idea, just at the party eating cocktail sausages while that was going on above me. We left early and she just withdrew into herself. I didn't know what was happening.”

“Billy...” I lean over and take his hand. “You don't need to-”

“-Yes, yeah I do,” he gives me a sad smile. “Because y'aint gonna trust me fully until I tell you everything and I've never told this to anyone before. You're the only girl who's ever going to understand.”

“I'm listening.”

“Becca...she starts looking unwell, stops going to work, stops sleeping in the same room, starts wearing baggy clothes. I may look thick but I'm not stupid. I knew she had a bun in the oven. From the way she kept hiding, I thought she'd been having an affair. I'll never forgive myself for asking her that. I think that's what tipped her over the edge, that argument. She ran away that night and I searched everywhere for her. The next thing I knew I have some fucking Vought Director cunt telling me she's dead. The baby killed her.”

“Homelander's baby?”

“When she was giving birth, it went into distress and lasered out of her. She bled to death and the baby died soon after.”

I felt sick all of a sudden, “Billy you have to get me out before I get pregnant.”

“That's what the pills are for.”

“But they might not work. It's not a complete failsafe. Promise me you'll get me out soon.”

“I promise.”

“Is that why you came here? Because you found out about me?”

“I can't pretend it was a noble reason to start with,” he hangs his head. “I wanted revenge initially. He took my family, I was gonna take his but I saw pretty quickly you weren't here willingly. Then all I wanted to do was get you away from him.”

“You were going to kill me in the beginning?”

“Nah, was gonna seduce you and then rub it in that star-spangled cunt's face. I'm not perfect, duchess and I'm no hero but I won't sit by and watch him break you. Do you believe me?”

I study him for a moment and see the shame and loss in his eyes, “Yes I believe you. Just to clarify, the flirting _is_ real, right? That's not part of some great plan?”

“No that's real, love,” he laughs. “You just bring it outta me. So you're aware too, I perform so much better than Homelander.”

“Thanks for the information,” I shake my head smiling. “You'd better go before he comes back then, Billy Butcher.”

We stand up and just before he gets back into his uniform properly, I place my hands on his warm chest. He seems a little surprised at first before putting his own over mine.

“Don't you go losing that spark now,” he squeezes a little. “I promise it won't be long.”

My hands slid up around his neck as I pressed myself against him, my only port in a storm in this Brady Bunch hellhole. I could smell the earth on him, the tinge of cologne and before I knew what I was doing, I'd pulled back a little, an inch from his face. I didn't want to push, I didn't want to scare him off but he made the decision to close the gap and we kissed.

Then he abruptly stopped, “I'm sorry, duchess, I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong when you're in such a traumatic situation.”

“Hey, don't I get a say in this?”

“You can jump my bones once I get you to a safe place, that I can quite honestly swear to,” Billy chuckles softly. “But I want to know you're in this for the right reasons, not that I just happen to be rescuing you.”

“That's fair,” I nod.

It was. I probably needed time to evaluate things once I was free of Homelander.

“I do hope there'll be more of that in the future though,” he winks before getting his arms back in the uniform. “I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“You'd better, Billy,” I watch him gather up his things.

“Wouldn't miss my time with you for the world, darlin',” and with that, he slinks out of the gate.

**

Billy is about to go a convoluted route around the house to fool the cameras but he happens to look in the window to see Frenchie, MM and Hughie all staring at him.

“Oh shit,” Billy sighs as MM starts making heart symbols with his hands and Frenchie blows kisses. “Fuck the lotta ya.”

He flips them the bird surreptitiously before doing the drive and coming back in civvie clothes. Once he gets in the house, he's assaulted by the sound of 'awwws' as he descends into the basement. This is not what he wanted to come back to.

“And here was me thinking you were some tough motherfucker who didn't know how to love,” MM snickers to himself. “All this time you just hadn't found the right girl.”

“MM, I like you but if you don't shut your gob I'm gonna bollocks ya here and now,” Billy growls.

“Don't be so angry, mon ami,” Frenchie laughs. “Romance is beautiful. That is true love that's blossoming. Embrace it.”

“Listen, the next person who makes a bloody comment about it is getting my boot up their jacksy,” Billy throws his coat onto the chair. “Don't wanna hear it.”

“C'mon Butcher, it's sweet. We're all happy for you,” MM holds his hands out. “Don't be a dick.”

“Even Kimiko is smiling,” Frenchie points her out and indeed, Kimiko gives a rare smile about it.

“You gotta somethin' to say n' all, kid?” Billy addresses Hughie who's remarkably quiet.

“I already said my piece last night,” Hughie shrugs. “Told you she liked you back.”

“The sexy gardener stripper routine really did it for her,” MM starts laughing so hard that he doubles over and that sets the others off laughing too.

“I fucking hate you all,” Billy rolls his eyes. “I'm going for a shower.”

“Make it a cold one, tu coureur de jupons,” Frenchie's crying now he's giggling so much.

Billy starts pointing at his team, “Cunt, cunt, mega cunt, Kimiko you're a sweetheart so keep being you.”

And he leaves before he can catch any more of a ribbing from his boys.

**

I'd showered to get the scent of Billy off of my body before getting back into the dresses once more.

I loathed every minute of it, the carefully crafted eyeliner and the lipstick I had to keep topped up all the time. Still I couldn't let Homelander potentially smell another man on me so this'd have to do.

“Afternoon honey,” Homelander calls as he comes in. “Oh, don't you look nice! Is dinner almost ready? Wow today has been rough.”

“Sit down and I'll bring it over,” I busy myself. “How was your day, John?”

“I nearly filleted The Deep,” he sighs as I place the food in front of him and his glass of milk. “What a fucking asshole he's become. Every time I think he can't do something more stupid, he surpasses that expectation. He's meant to be the face of the sea life centre and he pulls this bullshit. Suddenly he's all about conservationism.”

“You know, you could twist that into positive publicity,” I sit down opposite him. “Sure he's having a meltdown right now but being more ethically moral doesn't hurt a company, it boosts popularity ratings. You just need Ashley to get it over as the right side of concern and not tip it over into preachy.”

“My smart girl,” Homelander smiles before chugging back his milk and I try not to wretch. “But Ashley can go fuck herself. She's so stressed out, she's losing her hair. I think it's high time you came back to Vought Tower, albeit with Black Noir guarding you. Can't have anyone thinking they can take a shot at my wife.”

“That'd be really nice.”

“We can hire a chef for our meals. No issue there. You know, I have always had this fantasy of fucking you in my chair in the Seven office.....”

“Door open or closed?” I catch him off guard with this response.

Fuck. I'd forgot to rein myself in. I'd just defaulted into the Billy flirting mode.

“Oh honey,” Homelander's eyes glitter darkly. “You're finally opening up to me, huh? Would you like it if we fucked in full view of everyone? I gotta say, now I'm thinking about it, showing everyone what they can't have _is_ appealing. Come on, follow me.”

He leads me out into the garden and begins unzipping the dress.

“John, what are you-” I panic a little.

“Shhh, I'm just having some fun. Call it a warm up. The woman next door will probably wish she was you. The nervous kid the other side will wish he was me. I wanna fuck you right here in the grass.”

I couldn't even say dinner would go cold because I'd put this idea into his head and he wasn't going to let it go until he got what he wanted.

He pushed me onto the ground, flipping my skirt up to see the lack of underwear and grins to himself.

“Good girl, you remembered,” he coos patronisingly. “Now, spread nice and wide for me and....what the hell is that?”

“What's what?” I ask bemused.

He walks to the carnation shrub and picks up something that makes me instantly nauseous. Billy had left his hat behind.

“Oh the gardener was here earlier,” I play it off casually. “Must have forgotten it.”

“The gardener?” Homelander frowns. “The gardener wasn't supposed to be here today.”

“I don't know, I assume Vought takes care of the maintenance schedule,” I'm trying to cover my fear with something else. “Are you coming back? I thought we were...”

“How often does this gardener come? You should know right? You're always out here.”

“It depends. Sometimes he comes a couple of days in a row and sometimes not for a while,” I tell the truth because he'll just check the cameras. I'm going to have to get bold to distract him. “Shall I just start without you?”

“I...what?” Homelander blinks before looking back at me as my hand dives between my legs.

This is humiliating but I wanted to get his mind off of Billy as quickly as possible. This was verging on dangerous territory.

“I need you, John. Don't leave me cold,” I'm playing with myself and giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes I can.

Masturbating is also disguising my hammering heart too. I know he can hear it.

“What the hell has gotten into you today?” Homelander looks totally lost, like a willing forward partner was just not something he'd ever come across.

“Last night, I just want more.”

He looks at the cap for a second longer then tosses it aside before kneeling down between my legs, just watching intently. He's absolutely fascinated.

“Make yourself cum for me, then I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk,” his attention is firmly back on me now.

It took a lot of effort to make myself cum with his intense gaze on me and when he was pounding away within me, scuffing my dress with grass stains, I silently breathed a sigh of relief that he'd forgotten all about the hat.

**

It was dark when I was shaken awake violently and I flailed, hitting something solid as I was dragged out of bed by my ankles into the lit lounge area.

“Get off me!” I struggle, thinking I was being attacked in the night.

It's not until I'm dumped in front of the couch and Homelander sits down on it that I realise something's gone horribly wrong. Then when he pulls out the pill packet, I know I'm seconds away from a snapped neck.

“Explain,” is all he says but the word is terrifying.

I can't speak for a moment, I'm so scared. Then he stands up, looming over me and I crawl backwards until I hit the side of the fireplace.

“I went searching in the garden after finding that hat and saw this hidden. Ten seconds to explain,” he warns.

I rack my brains for something believable, something he wouldn't question. An idea comes to me.

“John, you're frightening me,” I tear up. “They're for regulating my cycle so I don't bleed so much because I know you don't like it. The hormones help and I didn't think with you being a superhero they'd prevent pregnancy. It was just a way to make things easier for us. I know Translucent had a kid with his partner on birth control. Since you're the strongest superhero I just assumed....did I get that wrong?”

I can't tell if he believes me or not. He's just standing there with his arms behind his back like he's thinking of a verdict on my life.

“No, you didn't,” he finally says. “I've gotten someone pregnant before on birth control. What I don't understand is why you'd hide it.”

“Because I thought you might misconstrue what I was doing. I know that we trust each other now and I should've just said something. I'm sorry.”

I can hear his knuckles cracking before he picks me up by the throat so I'm standing on my tiptoes.

“Who the fuck gave these to you?” he snarls. “Was it the gardener?”

“No,” I can feel the pressure in my face building. “No, it was Starlight.”

I hated to throw her name out like this but I hoped Homelander would see it as some feminine solidarity type thing. He'd kill Billy if I mentioned him.

“Starlight?”

“We had some girl talk while we were cooking. She was trying to help. John, please.”

“I'm installing cameras in the garden tomorrow morning,” he says darkly. “And Starlight is not welcome in the house any more. She should've consulted me.”

“But she did about The Deep,” I try to reason with him. “He makes me so uncomfortable, John.”

“I know he does. He does that with everyone,” I'm finally let go of. “So you were really just using them to make it easier for me? The pills?”

“I know you don't like it during my period and these cut down the time. I thought you'd appreciate it.”

“That's very nice of you, honey,” he throws me over his shoulder and we go back into the bedroom. “But I'm really mad that you lied to me, tried to conceal these. You've just taken the one?”

“Yes, today.”

“See, I don't know if they'll interfere with your dosage,” he lies next to me on the bed after setting me down.

“Dosage? What dosage?”

“Compound V.”

“Compound....what?”

“It's what makes superheroes. It's a formula. The last girl I got pregnant couldn't contain my kid because she was just human so I've been dosing your wine with Compound V so you stand a good chance of getting through labour. It's not enough to give you powers...I don't think at least.”

“You're not a born superhero?”

“It was a shock to me too, honestly,” he gives me a wide eyed look. “But since I found out, I thought I could use it to my advantage. So don't take any more of these, okay?”

He gathers me in his arms before placing a kiss to my forehead. It should be loving but his arms are almost crushing me and there's still an edge of anger to his voice.

“If I thought for one second that you were trying to stop me knocking you up, I'd break every bone in your body. Am I clear?” he whispers.

“Don't you trust me, John? After everything?” I murmur back. “After you showed me your body?”

“Of course I do. I'm still going to put cameras in the garden though because I want to watch you sunbathe. I think you'll look beautiful like that. It'll calm me down dealing with those assholes in my team if I can see you.”

“Whatever you want, John,” I have to nuzzle into his chest to keep up the ruse. “Just please don't scare me like that again.”

“Honey, I love you. I'm just making sure you love me too.”

I spent the night caged in his arms, not only worrying about whatever he was shoving into my body without me knowing but also terrified that Billy would walk straight into the garden tomorrow and Homelander would know exactly who he was.

I had to think of a plan and fast.


	8. Our Flag Was Still There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to warn Billy before he walks straight into the path of the new CCTV cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubcon/noncon
> 
> Sorry for the delay guys, been dealing with a serious injury
> 
> Happy reading
> 
> \- NB xx

The next morning was the tensest we'd spent together since that first week.

I was trembling when I made the pancakes, messing every single one up until I couldn't take it any more and I broke down, clutching the kitchen counter and sobbing. The thought that I was being dosed every day with a substance I knew nothing about and that I was going to have to imbibe it again was terrifying.

I was also worried seeing the camera installer outside already putting up the CCTV in the garden. The second Billy appeared on those monitors it was all over. There was no chance that Homelander would believe I knew nothing about his arrival. He would kill me instantly or worse, keep me alive but severely injured.

“Honeyyyyy,” Homelander's tone is warning but soft. “What's wrong?”

But I couldn't articulate it. I had no way to articulate the hopelessness I felt. I couldn't do anything but keep crying.

“Stop it before the technician sees,” he gets up, grabbing me from behind and hiding me from the view of the window before whispering in my ear. “Don't undo all the good progress you've made.”

That only makes me start shaking violently and he sighs before tucking me into him and rushing us to the bedroom in the blink of an eye.

“What is it?” he asks firmly, turning me to face him. “Are you afraid of me? Is it about the threat last night? Come on, you know I wouldn't actually do that to you. I love you, sweetheart. I was just angry.”

“And what about the Compound V?” my voice comes out pathetic and I hate that it does.

“Ahhhh I get it now,” he nods sagely. “You're worried about side effects. As far as Vought knows from the testing there shouldn't be any, not in the low doses that I'm giving you anyhow. It's perfectly fine. I...oh hey, you don't look too well there, sport.”

The nausea got to me quickly and I bolted for the bathroom, barely making it before my empty stomach emptied itself even more. My throat was burning, my stomach muscles were cramping and my eyes were streaming as I gripped the bowl for dear life.

“Well okay then,” Homelander sounds awkward behind me. “I won't tell you when I'm giving you the dose so you don't have that kind of reaction. I don't know what happens if you miss a day and I wouldn't want to make you unwell.”

That was ironic given I had my head down the toilet but I didn't say anything back. Again I think he must be squeamish because he didn't dare step over the threshold of the bathroom. I was just fine with that. I think it would've been worse if he was trying to coddle me through vomiting.

“Uh....alright. Today you should go back to bed. I'll get the sweatpants for you,” he disappears for a moment before reappearing with the clothes. “Holy cow, you're still going...yeah...I...uh....I'll get us takeout later. You rest up, honey. I need to get to work. Just make sure you clean yourself up before I come home.”

I don't even look around before he zooms off and I hear the front door go. Well now I knew the great Homelander was freaked out by periods _and_ vomit. What a closeted life he must have had.

I scrape myself off the floor after some effort and brush my teeth and shower, getting into the comfy clothes and relishing not having to wear stockings right now. I then put away and tidy the kitchen before going back into the bedroom to think.

I had no idea when Billy was going to turn up today and my only way to warn him was to practically stalk the bathroom window and yell at him as he went by. For that ruse to work, because there were cameras in the bedroom too, I would have to keep faking running off to vomit.

I did this a few times, keeping the box window open until around midday I heard some whistling and I climbed onto the sink, sticking my head in the gap and hissing loudly.

“Billy?!”

The whistling stopped but he didn't come into my eyeline yet. At least I _hoped_ it was Billy that was wandering nearby.

“Billy!” I try again.

“Duchess?” Billy's face comes into view. “What's wrong? Is Homelander still here? Shit, what happened? You look dreadful, darlin'.”

“He's got someone installing cameras in the garden. He found the contraceptives,” I blurt out quickly. “And your hat. Don't go anywhere near the back of the house.”

“My hat....oh no....oh I'm so sorry,” Billy pales. “Did he hurt you? Please god, say he didn't hurt you because of it?”

“Not seriously no. Listen to me, he's putting something called Compound V into my drinks. He thinks it'll help me carry his child to term if I get pregnant. I _need_ you to get me out of here, Billy. I can't do this any more.”

“Tell me how. I was going to take you out through the garden,” he's found a box to stand on so we're face to face now. “Is there another way I can get you out?”

“There's only the bathroom that's not monitored now but I can't squeeze out of the window and if you try to pull the wall out, you're going to draw a lot of attention. I....I don't know what to do.”

“We'll think of something, I promise you. I won't leave you in there with him,” Billy says fiercely, two hands either side of my face through the window. “Even if we do have to bulldoze the house down to get you out. Hush, darlin', it's okay to cry. I'm here. I'll stay here on this box as long as you need me.”

What a contrast between Billy and Homelander. Homelander saw me as an embarrassment when I broke down, something to hide away and keep a distance from but Billy seemed frustrated he couldn't touch me enough. He kept trying to get as much of his arms as possible through the window to hold me.

“Alright, I thought a' something but I'm really gonna need you to pull your A Game out for me. Do you think you can do that?” he's massaging my cheek.

“What do I need to do?”

“Get back into Vought Tower somehow. Once you do that, you're technically vulnerable in several areas, especially if you go at a different time to Homelander.”

“He was talking about getting me back in the office.”

“Then push that point hard. We still have the means to hide you after we get you away from him but the plan is gonna have to change slightly. Jesus, the fucking cunt. I had everything ready to get you out tomorrow. You're gonna have to hold fast a bit longer.”

“I'm gonna do everything I can Billy,” I assure him. “Because I am _not_ going to have his child and I am _not_ going to be his private maid and whore services.”

“Let me go back and plan things with the others. We'll meet here from now on, okay?”

“Okay. I'll start things off on my end,” I nod.

He reaches forward, kissing me with a longing that nearly had me crying again. I wanted more than anything to be free of Homelander but I also wanted to have a new life with Billy. The ache in my chest as he pulled away and slunk off out of sight hurt more than I expected.

I was beginning to get deep feelings for him I think. Whether those feelings were based on his heroism or him himself, I wasn't sure yet but they were there.

I walked out into the living room area and started flicking through the TV channels, seeing The Deep had gone rogue again and tried to lead a parade of crabs back to the ocean after freeing them from a restaurant. I grabbed a pen and paper and began writing a PR strategy plan.

“John?” I call to the cameras. “John?”

It takes a while but I hear the little speaker crackle back into life, “What's up, honey? You don't normally call for me during work hours? We're kinda busy-”

“-With the Deep, I can see that. Get me in the Tower and I can handle it.”

“You're not well.”

“And if the Deep is giving you a headache then you can't look after me later. Let me help you, John.”

“I don't want you around that freak.”

“If you let me deal with this problem now, he'll stop. I'm not in the mood to put up with his bullshit.”

“Okay, get dressed and put on make-up. I'll be back for you in a few minutes.”

My comfy clothes are consigned to being a distant memory again and although I felt awful in the tight dress and the heels, I powered through it. I'd have to suffer before Billy could help me escape.

Homelander is back within five minutes which also gives me valuable information to store away for later. I'm treated to him holding me tightly as he flies to Vought Tower, not particularly fast but enough that I have to bury my face into his chest so my make up doesn't run everywhere. The hair is beyond saving.

I'm not sure if it's planned but paparazzi are immediately snapping photos of us once we land and I remember to play the part of the doting wife, taking Homelander's hand as we enter the Tower and I go up the familiar elevators to the Seven's meeting room.

“Give me a minute with him,” I stop Homelander from walking in with me. “Eavesdrop outside the door and if he says anything lewd to me, you show him who the leader of the Seven is.”

“With fucking pleasure,” he growls. “Alright. You know, I kinda like this. Feels like we're a team.”

“We are a team, John. We're married.”

“I know. I'm sorry about the V, by the way. I didn't realise you'd be that upset over it.”

“It's alright. I had time to think and you were just doing what's best for our family, just like I was trying to do with the pills.”

“I'm really glad you see it that way,” he smiles. “Go on and gut the fish for me, sweetheart. I know you can do it.”

I really was bringing my A Game. Homelander was already falling back into letting me have the run of things again. At heart, I think he wanted a strong mother figure in his life but that just was never going to be me.

“Oh hey...uh...Homelander not with you?” The Deep is nervously twiddling his thumbs as I enter. “I'm not supposed to talk to you without him around.”

“Well you're going to do it today,” I walk in front of him. “What in the good _fuck_ did you think you were doing with these stunts? Have you _completely_ lost your mind?”

I don't think he was expecting me to yell at him and he shrinks back a little. I'd never been so harsh to him before.

“I...I was just trying to save them,” he stares at the table, eyes brimming with tears.

“The fish?”

“Yeah.”

“And why did you choose now of all times to become a conservation warrior?”

“I was just tired of being laughed at. All I am is the fish guy. I wanna do something meaningful. Do you know how degrading it is to only get called up for water based crimes and nothing else?”

So this was clearly an insecurity problem. I could work with that.

“Look, Vought funds some of the aquariums that you're trying to plunder. This doesn't look good for anybody. What we're going to do here is start an oceanic conservation program. You're going to be the face of some TV shows about the impact of climate change on aquatic life for America's youth. Will that make you happy? Will you feel like you're doing something?”

“I get to teach kids?” he looks up in amazement. “About wildlife? That's awesome! Yes I wanna do that!”

“Okay, then no more sneaking off to smuggle dolphins or whatever it is you're doing. Vought will announce this within the next few days and say these were PR stunts to bring attention to this important matter. Let's not get too preachy here with it though. We want to educate, not lecture. Just bring that natural passion for the sea and for fuck's sake, don't scare the kids if we do live demonstrations with anything that's too graphic or heavy. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” he nods emphatically. “You're so much nicer than Ashley. My god, she just threw her cactus at me. It really hurt.”

“I don't have to remind you that you're on thin ice with the Seven so let's make a success of this. First of, go apologise to your team members because you're not only embarrassing yourself, you're embarrassing them too by proxy.”

“What does proxy mean?”

“Just go apologise,” I sigh biting my tongue.

God bless The Deep. Pretty but nothing upstairs whatsoever.

He scuttles off and Homelander comes in, clapping and not in a sarcastic way either.

“That was art,” he strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. “Honestly, I'm sorry I forgot how good at this you were. The Deep is right, Ashley is not good as the head of PR. I'll talk to Stan Edgar, get you promoted. Wow, I can't believe you solved that in ten minutes flat. I was ready to barbecue him.”

“Surely grilling would be better,” my natural humour comes out when I didn't mean it to but thankfully he takes it in good stride.

“Very good,” he chuckles. “I really do have the best wife in the world and to think, you were only down the hall the entire time. Say....do you wanna.....like we talked about?”

He's nodding to his chair. Even though I still feel light headed, I have to do whatever it takes for him to keep me coming back to Vought Tower, even if I hate myself afterwards.

“Close and lock the door,” I motion. “They don't deserve to see anything. They can hear it instead. Just be gentle with me today.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he eagerly locks the double doors before picking me up and putting me in his chair. “In fact, let me give you something nice for doing me a favour just now.”

It's not long until I have my feet crooked up on the table and Homelander's face buried between my legs. It's a lot softer than his usual pace and I'm glad for that. I'm also glad I can just close my eyes and float away into my fantasies again.

“Uh....are you okay in there?” The Deep is knocking at the door.

“John!” I use my best fake sex voice, as loudly as I can so The Deep will get the hint to fuck off.

Shortly after, I cum, sapping most of my remaining energy away. Homelander glances towards the door and his lip curls in amusement and disgust.

“He's outside still, groping himself like a teenage boy. Pathetic. On the desk, sweetheart. Let him hear me take you. Let him know you're _my_ wife and he will _never_ get a look in.”

I think it's some of the best acting I've ever done, lying on my back, taking a relative pounding and remembering to use his name as often as possible. The only issue is with when he was getting close. I wanted less chances to get pregnant, not more.

“Cum in my mouth, John. Make it messy. Let him see what a good wife I am to you when we leave this room.”

“Oh my god, you dirty little girl,” Homelander grins. “Why the fuck did it take so long to find you?”

He does what I suggested and I have to bear swallowing what he gives me and leaving some to track over my cheeks and chin. I feel disgusting, debased but I walk out of that room with my head held high, swiping at the mess like I was cleaning myself up.

The Deep definitely made eye contact and swallowed hard before running off. Black Noir was also in the hallway and said absolutely nothing before walking off too. I didn't even know what he was doing there.

“Nicely planned, Mrs Homelander,” Homelander laughs. “I'll take you home after you've washed up. You can wear the sweatpants tonight. You've earned it. I'll still get takeout so you just rest up. I don't want my girl getting more sick.”

“Thank you, John. Will I get to come to work with you now?”

“That is a pretty neat thought. I like it. The Homelanders arriving at Vought Tower to do their due duty for the day. Then you'd be around me a lot.”

“And we can have more fun around the tower too.”

“Even better,” he smiles. “I won't let you do long hours but you can do the morning shift and build up to more if needs be. How about that?”

“Sounds great. Put Ashley in a different department though. She needs less stress.”

“Done. Now let's get you home.”

**

“We've got a major fucking problem,” Billy bursts into the underground hideout.

“What's wrong?” MM stands up. “Are we blown?”

“Nah, I nearly blew it though. I left me hat behind and Homelander found it. He also found the contraceptive pills. She's lucky he didn't burn her brains out. He's got cameras in the garden though so getting her away from the house is a no-go. She's gonna try and manipulate Homelander into going to Vought Tower everyday to give us buffer room but the kicker and, oh it's a big fucking kicker, he's giving her Compound V.”

“What?!” MM blinks. “Why?!”

“So she can survive having his kid. MM, we gotta get her out now. She's scared and she's all alone in there and he's still raping her every fucking opportunity. If she gets up the duff, I don't even know if we can abort the kid.”

“Vought Tower is just as watched, _mon ami_ ,” Frenchie sits on the table cross legged. “Maybe if she took transport we could intercept her but Homelander would have to be far away for that to work.”

“Okay, so we create a diversion and she has to get a ride there without being flown or being accompanied,” MM starts pacing the room. “That could work but we'd need to be hella fast guys. If we don't get her in the plated room within half an hour, we're just signing our funeral arrangements here.”

“Wait, where's the kid?” Billy looks around himself, noticing Hughie is not there.

“Went to get hair dye,” Frenchie answers. “He should be back soon.”

“I think we need to use him. If he gets in good with the Homelander household then that's another avenue we can exploit.”

“That's gonna take time and you said she doesn't have any,” MM points out.

“Fuck!” Billy punches the wall. “What the hell are we supposed to do?!”

“Look, go calm down, man. We'll figure this out.”

Billy has to leave before he has another violent outburst and he passes Kimiko in the kitchen who just gives him a sad look. She understood. He knew she did.

“I feel so fucking useless,” he's on the edge of frustrated tears as he talks to her. “She's suffering so much and every time the plan fucks up, I can see her dying a little bit more inside.”

Kimiko places her hands on his arm and squeezes gently. She looks determined.

“Yeah I know, I need to get my shit together for her sake.”

Kimiko nods quietly before gathering her cocoa and going back downstairs, leaving Billy to stew in his own self loathing. He stays like that for a while until he hears the door open.

He's about to go greet Hughie when he hears Homelander's voice and freezes.

“Hey there, sport. Whatcha got there?” Homelander is addressing Hughie.

“Hair dye,” the kid manages to keep his voice under control.

“Oh? Got a little lady you're hiding?”

“Oh leave him be. He's shy,” you're trying to get Homelander away.

“Oh no, it's for me. Went grey early,” Hughie lies.

Brave kid. Brave fucking kid. Billy hoped the star-spangled cunt bought it.

“Well we can't all be perfect,” Homelander laughs. “Say, come join us for dinner later on. It'll be nice to get to know our neighbours here.”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah that would be really nice, thank you Mr Homelander.”

“John, please. You like pizza right?”

“Love it.”

“Well alrighty then. See you at seven, Lenny.”

Then Hughie came into the house, locked it, set the dye on the kitchen counter and started hyperventilating.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” he kept repeating.

“Hey hey. Look at me, kid,” Billy gets him by the shoulders. “You did good. You did good, you hear me?”

He relayed the problems and plan to Hughie who became more visibly worried as he went on but it was a different kind of worry. If Billy had to guess, he was more worried about you than his own nerves.

“I'll do it,” Hughie nods. “For her...and for you.”

“For me?” Billy doesn't understand.

“You two need each other. You've both been through hell because of Homelander. I want you both to be happy.”

“Oh don't go Mr Sappy Bollocks on me now.”

“Someone has to,” Hughie laughs before his phone goes off and he reads the text. “Annie. Looks like there's a new head of PR.”

He shows the message to Billy:

**She's in the building. Ashley replaced. Working at Vought Tower now.**

“Oh my clever little girl,” Billy feels his spirits lift. “She's already pulled it off.”

“And I'll pull this off,” Hughie stands tall, more steel in him than Billy has ever seen before. “You want me to be charming, I will be. I'll offer to help them as much as I can. Make myself invaluable. Then I'll drive her to Vought Tower one day, only we'll be 'set upon' and kidnapped and we'll be back here.”

“Hughie, nah mate, nah. You go missing and Homelander is gonna tear this home apart and find the hidden room. You need to be left behind to keep up the ruse. Job me out with a description to set him on my trail if you have to make up something. Snitch on the gardener ruse. Anything to lead him away from this street. Then we'll take her to the original safehouse.”

“How long do you think this'll take?”

“Hopefully not long. Maybe a week at best.”

His chest was aching at that thought. He'd never be able to see you now you were starting work at Vought Tower again. Imagining that was making him panic. He'd have to place a whole heap of trust in Hughie to get this done and get this done well.

Seeing the look on the kid's face though? He knew he wouldn't let him down.

For now, he had to talk to the others. There was a plan forming in his head for the 'kidnapping' and if he could get everyone on board and call in a few favours, he could have you here within days.

And by here, he was imagining in his arms.


	9. The Home of the Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny (Hughie) joins for dinner and Billy speeds up his plans to get you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubcon/noncon, violence, blood drawing, 
> 
> (Possible proof reading errors)

I never expected Lenny to be as charming as he was.

I'd taken him for a really nervous kid, the type whose palm sweats when he talks to girls but he was actually making Homelander laugh with his jokes. I could see why Billy had him around and as the face of his operation.

The dinner I devoured. I'd been so used to cooking every goddamn meal that pizza felt like the most expensive luxury. I made sure to take slices when Homelander was distracted so he couldn't tell me off for eating too much and I finally felt full for the first time since I got here.

“Did you meet Carol on the other side? She's a peach,” Homelander dumps an obscene amount of ranch dressing on the pizza slice he has which makes me want to gag. “Always wants to feed the whole neighbourhood.”

“Yeah she brought me a casserole when I moved in.”

“Super heavy on the garlic though, right?” Homelander puts his hand to his mouth like he's being conspiratorial.

“Well at least if there's a supe terrorist with a weakness to garlic I'll be a-okay,” Lenny quips.

Homelander laughs so hard he nearly knocks his milk over and Lenny takes that opportunity to flick me a look and mouth, “Go to the main bathroom.”

“Excuse me boys,” I get up as daintily as I can to do just that.

I don't know why he's asked me to do this but I assume it's important. I just go through the motions before coming back and seeing Lenny isn't at the table any more.

“Oh he's in the en-suite,” Homelander nods. “I really need to build more bathrooms in this place.”

“Won't he see my...I mean the undergarments that are not packed away?” I feign shyness.

“I don't think he'll go through your pantie drawer if that's what you mean. Relax, that's the closest he's probably got to a woman's underwear in months. He can have that as a freebie. You let me know if he's ever inappropriate though.”

“Of course, John,” I reach across the table to grab his hand and he squeezes it a little tighter than normal.

“You can skip dessert. You're not as sneaky as you think with the pizza. Bread and dairy...you've got an image in Vought to maintain if you're still wanting to go back,” he purses his lips in half amusement, half warning.

“I got carried away. It's my favourite food. I can go the gym in Vought tower tomorrow and work some of it off. Can get stamina for other things too.”

“Or we could have some private fun in the gym,” Homelander's voice drops to something more lustful. “You across one of the weight benches? Perfect height for-oh hey, buddy!”

Lenny had just come back and I was thankful I didn't have to listen to more of what was in store for me until Billy could get me out.

The night wore down until Lenny went back to the house next door and I was back in the bed with Homelander, taking the Compound V he'd put into a drink. He watched me gulp it down, then stayed with me to make sure it didn't come back up.

“There we go,” he coos like I'm some skittish animal. “Such a brave girl for me. Come on, let's cuddle up and get some sleep.”

“Just cuddling?” I blurt out in amazement.

“You want more? I can go for more but today tired me out,” he admits. “Dealing with The Seven it just....it's a lot to handle keeping the wheels on. I just want to hold my wife.”

This was new and I'm not entirely sure if this was better as he wrapped his arms around me with my head on his chest. I tried to calm myself, the unfamiliarity making my heart beat quickly but I don't know whether I was just used to him now because I managed to fall asleep on top of him.

**

The days were blurring into one as I didn't see Billy at all.

I spent everyday doing a half shift at Vought Tower, trying to regather a semblance of my old life whilst avoiding Homelander as much as I could. I knew he could spy on me whenever he wanted, the cameras were everywhere but being away from him gave me some control back.

During that time I shouted at The Deep some more for messing up at the educational TV show taping, tried to get Maeve some help with her alcohol issues, somehow kept walking into Black Noir around every corner, A-Train ran away whenever I tried to talk to him and I spoke to Starlight in coded slang.

Every break, I'd spend it with Starlight, trying to glean information about how Billy was doing, how far along with the plan they were but it was hard not to give anything away without speaking directly. Mostly it was just nice to have a friendly face in the tower and I caught myself having a normal day, laughing when she got a wedgie from the uncomfortable leotard they made her wear and in turn she kept poking fun at how often I'd have to reapply my lipstick, purposefully putting paper, cups and pillows against my lips so it'd transfer off.

I really cherished those moments.

Mostly they were spoiled by Homelander's sexual appetites soon after when he'd fuck me in every room he could, where he'd make me blow him in the elevators, where he bent me over my own desk when the door was cracked open and Maeve saw everything and just sighed but still watched out of a casual interest...

Even in the pool, the domain usually of The Deep where he got to spend time alone and time without his suit on to hide the gills. Nowhere was sacred.

I woke up nine days after Lenny had come for dinner with Homelander's face buried between my legs as he drove me to an orgasm I didn't really want. I was groggy, tired and I really just wanted a shower. Still I eked out a pathetic mewl for him as my body came weakly and he slid himself into me, muttering about how he'd never been happier, that me working with him at Vought was so much better than he'd imagined.

He was so genuinely earnest as he took a slow, loving pace that it really threw me that day. Those old pangs of pity I had when he showed me his body for the first time were coming back the more I was separated from seeing Billy. This was the only comfort barring Starlight that I had and I hated myself that I indulged in it.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he groans as he finishes in me.

“I love you, John,” I let him hold me tightly, smelling that branded cologne that I'd come to fear and take refuge in lately.

Homelander's own brand, Patriot.

“Oh boy, we're gonna be so late,” he looks at the time. “Best get ready. Hey, honey? I got something for you. Wanna see?”

“Sure,” I respond, not knowing whether to be anxious or not.

He pulls out and I feel the sticky mess come with it, that used feeling coupled with the ever present worry that maybe this time it would take, that this would be the moment I became pregnant.

He returns with a tailoring bag and hangs it up on the hook over the wardrobe.

“Open it!” he says with glee.

So I do and inside is a suit. A pant suit. An actual suit with pants.

“It's vintage Chanel,” he says as he goes over to the bathroom and jumps in the shower. “I thought since you've been wonderful lately that I'd give you a treat. Still fits the Americana model you made but I know you don't like dresses all the time.”

“This is....thank you, John,” I'm stunned.

It's blush pink with one of those white pussy bow shirts and although I can't say I was crazy about the colour, I was not going to turn down the chance to wear something more comfortable.

“Anything for my wife,” he's done and as he passes, he kisses me on the cheek. “Get ready now. We can pick up breakfast at the tower.”

It feels like several treats at once. First, I get to wear pants, then I get to have a breakfast I didn't cook.

After I'm done getting washed, dressed and primped, Homelander drags his eyes over me. I can see the want in his burning gaze.

“God I am gonna fuck you in that later,” he growls. “What a power couple we make.”

He's about to get us out of the door when he gets a text message and just stops. His face loses all joviality and becomes stony.

“What's wrong?” I ask.

“There's been an attack,” he grits his jaw. “Bomb went off. Possible supe terrorist.”

“You go, they need you.”

“They need you at the tower too. The Deep's show is launching tomorrow and it needs to be perfect. I just don't have time to.....hey! Lenny!”

Lenny is outside getting his mail when he looks over at Homelander in surprise.

“Hey John,” Lenny calls back.

Lenny had been around a lot more, sometimes stopping for quick chats and I knew it was a way to ingratiate himself. The kid was smart.

“Listen, you doing anything right now?”

“Uh, no. Got the day off.”

“Would you mind taking my wife to work? I have an emergency but I don't want her to be late. I can pay your gas money.”

“Sure. Lemme just get my car keys,” Lenny nods, going back into the house.

“If he is inappropriate in any way, you call me,” Homelander warns me. “He's a nice guy but I will fry him if he upsets you.”

“Got it. Go save the world, baby,” I kiss him on the cheek.

“Baby?” he repeats, looking a little dumbfounded before breaking out into a huge smile. “Oh I will. Meet you later, honey.”

I'd never used a pet name with Homelander before. It was always John, nothing else. I think that's what finally convinced him to leave.

“Come on,” Lenny directs me to the car.

So I get in, expecting not to actually drive anywhere but Lenny starts taking me down some back streets and then onto a main road.

“Where are we going?” I ask, able to talk freely now.

“I have to get to a spot where Billy and the others are. Once there, they're gonna shoot this car up, make it look like you've been taken hostage.”

“Lenny, what are you going to do? You can't just disappear with me. Homelander will know something's happening.”

“I know. That's why I need to get shot,” he gives me a small smile.

“WHAT?!” I yell. “NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY!”

“It has to happen, okay? It has to be believable. This is the only way we can get you out,” he stops the car for a second.

“I'm not doing it. Take me to Vought Tower. I'm not having you cripple yourself for me. I'm not.”

“It's too late,” he shrugs. “I've made my mind up. If some pain and a scar is what helps you not die, if it helps Billy to be the man he's supposed to be and not some self destructive wreck...I'll do anything. You both deserve a shot to be happy and most of all, you deserve to be away from that monster.”

“I'm not going to change your mind, am I?”

“Nope.”

“Here then,” I thrust the flask at him that Homelander had given me this morning. “Drink that after this all happens. It's laced with Compound V that Homelander's been giving me. Maybe it'll help you heal quicker, I don't know. Oh Lenny, I'm not happy about this.”

“I know,” he takes the flask, smiling warmly at me. “It's Hughie, by the way. Time to get shot I guess.”

So we pull into a backstreet that's a believable shortcut to the tower and stop as the car gets surrounded by people I've not seen before and Billy among them, rifle in hand.

A girl approaches the car, ripping the door clean off with ease which startles me and then I hear the familiar voice.

“'Ello Duchess,” Billy smiles at me. “Out of the car. We ain't got much time.”

“Hughie?” I turn to him. “Thank you.”

“Just go,” he looks a bit green, anticipating what's coming next.

Billy gets me out of the car and rips my jacket off of me, tearing the material before taking a needle and vial kit for blood drawing and showing it to me.

“This needs to be picture fuckin' perfect now. He ain't gonna believe you didn't go without a fight. I need some-”

“-Just do it,” I'm getting more nervous by the second as I hold my arm out.

It's uncomfortable as he sticks me with the needle, my blood going into the vial but when he's done, he flings the contents over the open car door and the jacket before stamping on it, leaving a muddy bootprint. Then he's steering me away to the tallest guy.

“Get her out, MM,” Billy looks at me guiltily. “She don't wanna see this.”

“Let's go,” the guy called MM takes me to another car before opening the trunk. “You're gonna have to ride in there so any cameras don't tag your face. Got a few vehicle changes coming up to throw people off the scent.”

“Shit, okay,” I climb in. “No rally racing though. I don't have a seatbelt back here.”

“I promise,” he chuckles.

So I'm in the dark, lying curled up and wondering what's going to happen. It doesn't take long before I'm being helped out of the trunk and into another and another and another until I'm back at the house and this time, I'm being led in through the neighbouring door and down into the basement which is half what I always dreamed a hacker's lair might look like in the late nineties and half youth hostel with beds and a shower area.

“Salut!” a man approaches me as I get down the stairs and he kisses both of my cheeks. “We've heard so much about you. It is nice to finally meet you!”

“Yeah yeah, Frenchie. Don't overwhelm the girl,” MM shakes his head. “Billy got you some clothes; sweatpants, t-shirts and hoodies. We've got hair dye for you as well which I'll get to when you're settled.”

“You're doing it?” Frenchie looks incredulous. “I thought I was?”

“Man, I've built a dollhouse for my little girl. I've got more agile hands than you,” MM snorts.

“Let's do it now,” I pace. “I need to keep my mind active and not think about what Hughie's doing for me right now...or what happens when Homelander knows I'm missing.”

“Whatever you need,” MM nods. “Wanna change or shall I do it in those clothes?”

“These clothes. Stain them, rip them, whatever. I want no reminders.”

“Sit down then,” Frenchie pulls up a comfy chair. “Let me regale you with stories about the time I escorted for this rich old woman with five poodles whilst she was trying to keep her son from finding out I was there-”

“-Goddamn!” MM looks back over his shoulder as he fetches the box dye. “She ain't gonna wanna hear your dirty exploits, French.”

“No, go on. Please. Anything to concentrate on,” I half beg.

“Very well. I shall begin,” Frenchie rolls up his sleeves before launching into the story.

In truth, it helped. I was so shaky from nerves, adrenalin and whatever else that I needed that grounding time. I just needed to be normal.

With MM expertly dying my hair the complete opposite of its usual colour, I almost felt like I was in a gossipy salon and I relished the back and forth between the two men as they tried to keep me entertained.

Within an hour the dye was rinsed, I'd taken all the make up off and I was dressed in casual sportswear. It felt like a rebirth and also unusual after so many weeks of being a pin up housewife.

By the time Billy and the others returned, my hair was dry after sitting near Frenchie's computer rig that was pumping out hot air.

“Blimey,” Billy took me in. “Like a totally different woman.”

“Is it bad?” I'm twisting the sleeves of the sweatshirt.

“No, darlin'. Nah nah nah, don't take it that way. You're bloody gorgeous and you know you are. It's nice to see you without all the paint on your face.”

“How's petit Hughie?” Frenchie asks, watching the girl slink down the stairs and off into a corner.

“Shot him in the side, through and through. No organs touched. Military days came in handy,” Billy looks at the floor. “Fuckin' brave kid. Brave, brave kid. I made sure someone heard so he'll be found quick. Best get the telly on so we can see when Homelander realises what's happened.”

Billy approaches me and within seconds he's stroking my cheek, beaming at me.

“God I missed you,” he whispers.

I throw myself into his arms and he holds me tightly, not possessively like Homelander does but in a way that's comforting, safe. It's not until he turns slightly on the spot with me that we notice everyone's watching us with grins on their faces.

“Oh fuck off!” Billy snarls at them. “Let me have a private moment.”

“No private moments while we're in the motherfuckin' room, you understand me?” MM points a finger at him. “I don't wanna hear that shit happening next to me.”

“You're not me mum, MM. Jog on,” Billy places a kiss to my forehead. “I got ya somethin', duchess. Hope you'll like it. Take a pew on the sofa there.”

He moves to the bags near the door as I sit down and when he comes back, he's clutching every dessert he could've gotten his hands on. Doughnuts, cupcakes, muffins, pie, cheesecake, ice cream...

“Since that cunt wouldn't let you eat. I say let's make up for that.”

“I can't eat all of that on my own,” I blink. “Is everyone else joining in?”

“You think I'm going to turn down ice cream?” Frenchie laughs. “You'll soon know that the rocky road belongs to me.”

“Fuckin' fight ya for it,” Billy winks. “MM, put a film on so we can unwind but keep the little telly on for the news.”

I get up though, walking into the corner where the girl is sitting on the corner of a desk playing with the ends of her hair.

“Hello,” I say to her and she looks up at me, smiling so radiantly that it catches me off guard.

It catches me even more off guard when she jumps up and hugs me and I hug her back, not knowing what to do but it felt right.

“Are you going to join us for dessert?” I ask her and she nods before taking my hand and letting me guide her back.

“This is Kimiko,” Frenchie introduces us. “She doesn't speak but she's been your biggest ally since we found out the truth about your marriage.”

“Thank you,” I whisper to her and she nods magnanimously before setting up a spot on the floor and picking a sprinkle covered doughnut up.

I kept expecting something horrible to happen, for something to go wrong as we watched a movie and ate until our teeth hurt from the sugar but it didn't. I was still worried about Hughie though and Billy's arm around me on the couch didn't complete assuage those fears.

It wasn't until halfway through that the news came on about my kidnapping with the news anchor saying Hughie was in the hospital and was stable. It was strange seeing a picture of myself flash up though.

Towards the end of the movie, we heard the most bloodcurdling scream of rage from outside and the sound of things splintering, breaking. Glass and wood. Even from down here it was loud.

“I think the star-spangled cunt is home,” Billy remarks. “Nobody goes outside this basement. Got it?”

“Got it,” everyone choruses.

“I'm gonna get some rest,” MM stands up. “Not slept all night 'cause a' this.”

“I think I will join you,” Frenchie does the same.

“Not literally.”

“Hey, I have been told I'm an excellent cuddler,” he laughs before the two walk through the door that separated the living area from the work area.

“I'll go fetch us some blankets so we can both be a little cosier here, alright?” Billy goes after them, leaving Kimiko and I alone.

She tugs at the leg of my sweatpants and beckons me to come closer. When I do, she surprises me by saying a single word.

“Welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this won't be updated again until after Kinktober is passed!


End file.
